HEARTBREAK
by hikachaan21
Summary: Daehyun dan Baekhyun. keduanya saling mencintai, namun apakah mereka bisa bersatu? DaeBaek story! Daehyun x Baekhyun YAOI!, No Bash, DaeBaek, ChanBaek (maybe)
1. Chapter 1

**HEARTBREAK**

Author : hikachaan21

Rating : T

Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Main Cast : Jung Daehyun, Byun Baekhyun

FF pertamaku di ffn :'

Ada beberapa Cast yang saya jadikan GS tapi juga ada yang enggak. So tentuin sendiri oke.

Pertama kalinya bikin FF DaeBaek,semoga suka :'v yang gak suka pair Daehyun Baekhyun mending gak usah baca ya :3 aku gak mau ada yang marah marah gak jelas -_-

DaeBaek Story

YAOI, Typo(s)!

.

.

.

"Jongdae, buatkan pesanan untuk meja nomor 9" ucap seorang namja cantik sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas.

"Baiklah, baekki" balas Jongdae. Namja cantik bernama Baekhyun itu tersenyum manis pada karyawannya. Ia lalu kembali melayani pelanggannya yang sedang mengantri.

Byun Baekhyun, namja berusia 26 tahun pemilik Cafe yang tak terlalu besar ini. Ia mulai merintis bisnis ini sejak 3 tahun yang lalu dengan bantuan modal yang diberikan kedua orangtuanya. Karyawannya tak terlalu banyak, tetapi ia senang karena telah membuka usaha sendiri. Baekhyun dengan senang hati mengajari karyawan karyawannya untuk membuat berbagai macam makanan dan minuman. Para karyawan yang bekerja di cafe ini merasa senang memiliki boss seperti Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah" panggil Minseok, salah satu pelayan di Cafe milik baekhyun.

"Hmm?" balas baekhyun sambil menoleh ke arah Minseok setelah memasukan uang ke mesin kasir.

"Tumben sekali kekasihmu belum datang, bukankah ini jam makan siang, biasanya sudah datang dan menyeretmu dari sini"

"Yak!" teriak Baekhyun.

Beberapa pengunjung Cafe memandang kearah Baekhyun dan Minseok. Merasa diperhatikan, Baekhyun lalu membungkukkan badannya dan minta maaf. Minseok hanya terkekeh melihat Baekhyun bertingkah seperti itu. Baekhyun kemudian melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding. 'Benar juga, biasanya ia jam segini sudah datang' batin baekhyun.

"Entahlah, mungkin ia sibuk. Aku merindukannya kk~" ucap Baekhyun.

Minseok memutar bola matanya dengan malas, "ayolah baek, kalian setiap hari bertemu"

Suara lonceng yang berbunyi tanda pintu cafe terbuka menyita perhatian Baekhyun.

"Selamat datang di Cafe kami" ucap pelayan yang berjaga di dekat pintu Cafe. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat seseorang yang datang.

"Minseok-ah, gantikan aku jaga kasir ne" ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk nepuk pundak Minseok.

"Lagi?! Tapi kan aku-" protes Minseok.

"Ayolah~~ kau kan sahabatku"

"Arraseo arraseo"

Baekhyun menghampiri pemuda yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu itu.

"Annyeong!" sapa Baekhyun bersemangat.

"Ah, Baek!" balas pemuda itu. "Maafkan aku terlambat, aku ada meeting mendadak tadi, jadi—"

"Daehyun-ah, tak apa. Lagipula kau tak harus datang tepat waktu kan. Jam makan siangmu juga masih lama" potong Baekhyun.

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan mengusap lembut rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengajak Daehyun duduk di dekat jendela cafe yang besar. Jendela itu mengarah ke jalanan kota.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Dae?" tanya Baekhyun

"Kau seperti tak tahu biasanya aku pesan apa Baek kkk" balasnya.

"Yah, kupikir kau sudah bosan dengan itu. Kau hampir setiap hari memesannya. Kalau begitu aku akan memesankannya dulu" ucap Baekhyun sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

Daehyun tersenyum sambil memandang kekasihnya itu yang sedang berbicara pada salah satu pelayannya. Jung Daehyun, inilah kekasih Baekhyun yang dibicarakan oleh Minseok tadi. usianya 25 tahun, 1 tahun lebih muda dari Baekhyun. Meskipun begitu, ia adalah Direktur salah satu cabang perusahaan terbesar di Korea, J Corp. Ia ditunjuk menjadi Direktur oleh ayahnya sendiri sekaligus Presdir J Corp begitu ia lulus kuliah. Ayahnya tak meragukan kemampuan Daehyun sama sekali karena Daehyun sendiri sangat pandai sejak kecil. Daehyun merasa tak keberatan menjalankan anak perusahaan milik ayahnya itu. Toh meskipun ia menolak, ia tetap akan dipaksa untuk menjadi direktur. Setelah memesan, Baekhyun kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Hey, kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Kau tahu, kau ini terlihat sangat cantik. Tak sia sia aku berusaha mengejarmu terus terusan sejak kuliah dulu, ahah"

"Yak! Hentikan omongan manismu itu. waktu aku masih berstatus kekasih orang pun kau nekat mendekatiku terus terusan kkk~"

Daehyun memang sudah mengenal Baekhyun sejak mereka kuliah. Baekhyun memang sangat populer di kalangan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di kampusnya. Ia sangat cantik dan pintar. Banyak yang jatuh hati pada Baekhyun termasuk Daehyun. Namun sayang sekali pada saat itu Baekhyun sudah berpacaran dengan Chanyeol, pemuda tinggi dan tampan yang Baekhyun kenal sejak SMA. Tetapi Daehyun tak patah semangat, ia terus terusan mengejar Baekhyun. Setidaknya ia pernah friendzone dengan Baekhyun, itu langkah yang bagus. Sebetulnya Chanyeol pada saat itu mulai risih dengan keberadaan Daehyun. 'Daehyun kan sahabat Baekki, tak apa lah' begitu pikir Chanyeol. Namun, hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak berlangsung lama. Pertengkaran hebat terjadi diantara mereka berdua karena Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol sedang berpelukan dengan wanita lain yang jelas ia tau itu bukan kakaknya. Dan di hari itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Lalu Baekhyun menelpon Daehyun dan ia menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Daehyun. Jujur saja Daehyun tentu senang dengan berita Baekhyun dan Chanyeol putus. Namun ia tak mungkin kan langsung menyatakan perasaannya ketika Baekhyun baru putus dengan Chanyeol?. Setahun kemudian ia baru menyatakan perasaannya ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerima Daehyun menjadi kekasihnya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun mulai nyaman dengan Daehyun yang selalu ada didekatnya.

"Tapi nyatanya usahaku tak sia sia kan, kau akhirnya mau menjadi kekasihku sejak 4 tahun yang lalu"

"Bagaimana kalau sampai sekarang aku masih kekasih Chanyeol?"

"Aku akan terus mengganggu hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol tentu saja. aku akan menunggu sampai kalian berpisah"

"Cih, kau ini kalau belum mendapat sesuatu yang kau mau tak akan menyerah eoh" ucap Baekhyun sambil mencubit pipi kanan Daehyun. "Yak!" protes Daehyun. Baekhyun tertawa melihat Daehyun mengusap usap pipinya itu.

"Kau itu hanya milikku seorang. Kita harus selamanya bersama. Kau mengerti" ucap Daehyun tak mau kalah.

"Aku mengerti Tuan Jung yang tampan, kkk~" balas Baekhyun sambil mengusap pipi kanan Daehyun.

Pesanan milik Daehyun pun datang. Strawberry cheesecake dan Orange Juice. Baekhyun sampai heran pada kekasihnya itu yang sangat menyukai cheesecake. Baekhyun sendiri hanya memesan strawberry juice.

"Sepertinya aku akan mulai jarang datang ke cafemu saat siang hari, Baek. Pekerjaanku banyak sekali" ucap Daehyun di sela ia makan.

"Kau tak harus datang setiap hari Dae. Lagipula pekerjaanmu lebih penting kan dari makan siang di cafeku. Kau terlihat sibuk akhir akhir ini. Apa kau saat malam hari juga tak bisa menjemput? Aku akan mulai naik bus kalau begitu"

"Aniya, Aniya. Malam aku masih bisa menjemput, tenang saja. aku bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku sebelum jam kantor selesai. Lagipula tokomu tutup saat jam kantorku selesai kan, jadi tak masalah"

"Yang jelas kau harus menghubungiku terus setiap saat"

"Tentu saja, itu harus"

Tiba tiba ponsel Daehyun yang ia taruh diatas meja berbunyi. Daehyun menatap layar ponselnya dengan malas. Iapun menghentikan aktivitas makannya dan mengangkat telponnya.

"Hmm, apa lagi" ucap Daehyun malas.

" _Kau dimana eoh?!_ " teriak seseorang di seberang telpon.

"Aku sedang keluar makan siang"

" _Kau bodoh atau apa sih, 15 menit lagi ada meeting penting. Kalau dalam 10 menit kau tak sampai di kantor, habis kau Jung Daehyun. Appamu nanti datang ke meeting itu_ "

"UHUUKK—"

Daehyun tiba tiba tersedak setelah Apppanya di sebut di pembicaraan itu. Iapun menepuk nepuk dadanya. "Hey hey minum ini" bisik Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan Orange Juice milik Daehyun. Daehyun pun meminumnya pelan pelan

" _CEPATLAH DATANG BODOH_ "

"Arraseo, aku akan datang. Tunggu aku"

Daehyun pun mematikan teleponnya. Ia kemudian menatap Baekhyun menyesal. Baekhyun pun hanya tersenyum

"Sudah kau pergi saja Dae, temanmu tadi akan marah besar jika kau tak datang. Ia teriak keras sekali saat di telpon"

"Baek, mianhae—"

"Gwenchanayo"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ne"

Daehyun beranjak dari duduknya dan mengecup sekilas bibr Baekhyun. Lalu, Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar sambil melambaikan tangan ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan Daehyun. Kemudian Daehyun masuk ke dalam mobil dan membuka kaca mobilnya. Sekali lagi ia melambaikan tangan ke Baekhyun yang menghadap ke jendela besar di cafe sambil berucap 'Saranghae'. Mau tak mau Baekhyun tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi manisnya dan eyesmile yang semakin membuat Baekhyun terlihat cantik. Setelah Daehyun berlalu, iapun melanjutkan meminum Strawberry Juicenya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 7 malam. 1 Jam lagi Cafe Baekhyun tutup. Baekhyun pun menata buku buku yang ia baca tadi dan mengembalikannya ke rak. Baekhyun memang memiliki ruangan pribadi di Cafenya yang terletak di lantai 2. Hanya untuk sekedar bersantai atau untuk memikirkan resep masakan baru. Ia menata barang barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam ransel kecilnya. Tak lupa ia mengunci pintu ruangannya itu dan turun. Ia pun keluar ke Cafenya lagi.

"Luhan!" panggil Baekhyun sambil menaruh tas di kursi dekat mesin kasir.

"Ne, ada apa Baek?" balas Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Selama aku diatas tadi tidak ada masalah kan?"

"Haha, tidak Baek. Hanya saja tadi ada anak kecil yang menumpahkan minumannya, tapi sudah dibersihkan oleh Yixing"

"Hmm Okay"

"Kutinggal dulu ya Baek" ucap Luhan sambil menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

Luhan, sahabat yang paling dekat dengan Baekhyun. Ia dan keluarganya berasal dari China, mereka pindah ke Korea karena ada urusan bisnis. Baekhyun mengenal Luhan karena dulu saat kuliah mereka satu jurusan. Suatu hari Luhan bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Ia sedang mencari pekerjaan. Baekhyun pun menawari Luhan untuk bekerja di Cafenya.

"Baekhyun?" ucap seseorang sambil menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

Sontak Baekhyun terkejut dengan suara yang didengarnya. Suara yang tak pernah ia dengar lagi setelah bertahun tahun lamanya. Suara dari seseorang yang pernah mengisi hatinya.

"P-Park Chanyeol?"

"Wah ternyata benar kau Baekhyun. Apa kabar?"

"Engg? Aku baik baik saja. Kau?"

"Aku baik. Apa yang kau lakukan disini Baek?"

"Aku pemilik Cafe ini"

"Wuah, Daebak!"

"Sedangkan kau disini sedang apa?"

"Apa aku tidak boleh membeli segelas kopi?" ucap Chanyeol sambil memperlihatkan gelas kopi yang ia bawa.

"Tentu saja boleh, kalau kau mau duduk. Duduklah" balas Baekhyun menunjuk meja meja yang kosong.

"Bisakah kita ngobrol Baek? Aku sudah sangat lama tak bertemu denganmu.

"Tentu saja"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan menuju salah satu meja yang kosong. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Mereka mulai mengobrol banyak tentang berbagai hal. Chanyeolpun menceritakan pengalamannya selama tinggal di Jepang. Chanyeol pindah ke Jepang setelah lulus kuliah dulu karena ayahnya ada pekerjaan di Jepang. Sekarang ia kembali ke Korea karena akan membuka perusahaan baru. Baekhyun mendengarkan semua yang diceritakan Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga menceritakan beberapa hal tentang Cafenya.

"Kau tak pulang? Sebentar lagi Cafeku akan tutup" ucap Baekhyun sambil melihat jam di dinding.

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali" balas Chanyeol.

Ia memperhatikan sekeliling Cafe. Memang benar Cafe sudah sepi hanya tinggal mereka berdua dan beberapa karyawan yang sedang bersiap pulang. Baekhyun melihat jendela Cafe dan memperhatikan mobil yang berhenti. Sesaat kemudian keluarlah Daehyun dari mobil itu.

"Sepertinya akupun akan pulang. Hehe. Kita bisa mengobrol lagi lain waktu" ucap Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya.

Suara lonceng dari arah pintu berbunyi. Terlihat Daehyun masuk ke dalam Cafe. Baekhyun tersenyum memperhatikan Daehyun. Daehyun tersenyum balik pada Baekhyun dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Ia bingung siapa lelaki tinggi yang sedang berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol?" ucap Daehyun sedikit terkejut.

"Hei kau Jung Daehyun kan. Apa kabar? Kau sedang apa-"

"Aku menjemput Baekhyun"

"Oah, jangan bilang kalian—"

"Dia pacarku, Chanyeol" sela Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. "Kalian berpacaran?"

"Ya, sejak 4 tahun yang lalu" balas Daehyun.

Baekhyun mengiyakan perkataan Daehyun dengan tatapan matanya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar kabar itu.

"Kalau begitu selamat, ne. Kupikir kau masih belum berpacaran dengan siapapun Baek, awalnya aku berencana untuk mengajakmu kembali padaku. Ternyata.."

Daehyun memandang Chanyeol dengan tidak suka. Pandangannya seperti mengartikan 'jangan-ambil-Baekhyunku'.

"Hey aku bercanda Daehyun-ssi. Hahah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne" ucap Chanyeol menepuk nepuk bahu Daehyun. Kemudian Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan mengusap puncak kepalanya.

'apa apaan orang ini' batin Daehyun. Baekhyun sedikit shock karena dipeluk Chanyeol.

"bye~". Chanyeolpun pergi meninggalkan Cafe tersebut.

Baekhyun memandang raut wajah Daehyun. Yap, Daehyun berhasil dibuat badmood oleh seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Sayang~~ jangan marah~~" ucap Baekhyun manja sambil memegang lengan Daehyun.

Daehyun melirik kekasihnya yang ada di sebelahnya. Ia lalu menghela napas berat.

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa bertemu dengannya Baek"

"Aku tak tau. Aku juga terkejut tadi ia datang ke Cafe ini. Tapi sungguh ia tak tau jika aku pemilik Cafe ini"

Daehyun menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Ia memeluk Baekhyun erat. Baekhyun membalas pelukan Daehyun dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Daehyun.

"Aku percaya padamu Baek" ucap Daehyun

Daehyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lekat mata Baekhyun. Tangan kirinya menyentuh pipi Baekhyun. Daehyun pun menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun. Iapun menghisap bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun membalas ciuman Daehyun. Ia merasa senang karena kekasihnya tak marah lagi. Cukup lama mereka berciuman, mereka juga membutuhkan oksigen bukan. Akhirnya mereka melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Daehyun menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Baekhyun.

"Saranghae, Baekhyunnie" ucap Daehyun sambil tersenyum.

"Nado saranghae Daehyunnie. Jangan marah ne. Aku hanya mencintaimu saja, Dae" balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis memperlihatkan eyesmilenya.

"Aku akan mengambil tas dan menutup toko ini. Kau tunggu di mobil saja, Dae" lanjut Baekhyun sambil berjalan ke arah kursi dekat kasir.

"Araseo" balas Daehyun sambil keluar Cafe.

Setelah mengecek barang barang lagi dan mematikan lampu, ia mengunci pintu Cafe itu. Ia pun memasukan kuncinya ke tas ransel. Sambil membawa 2 kaleng soda, Baekhyun berjalan menuju mobil milik Daehyun. Ia memang sudah menyiapkan 2 kaleng soda itu sejak tadi di kulkas untuk dibawa pulang. Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil dan duduk.

"Kau mau?" tawar Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan sekaleng minuman soda.

"Ne, aku mau. Aku juga sedang haus kkk~" balas Daehyun sambil menerima kaleng itu.

Setelah memastikan Baekhyun memakai sabuk pengaman dan menutup pintu mobil, Daehyun menjalankan mobilnya. Baekhyun meminum minuman soda itu sesekali. Daehyun memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau tau Baek, aku memikirkan sesuatu beberapa hari ini dan sepertinya sekarang aku akan memberitahumu"

"Kau akan memberitahuku apa?"

"Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan keluargaku"

"uhukk—"

Baekhyun sedikit tersedak karena mendengar ucapan Daehyun. Beberapa tetes soda keluar dari mulut Baekhyun dan menetesi kemeja yang ia pakai. Daehyun menyerahkan selembar tissue untuk Baekhyun.

"A-apa? Apa kau yakin—"

"Ayolah Baek, orangtuamu sudah mengenalku cukup lama, bahkan aku juga sudah mengenal Kibum hyung. Aku ingin keluargaku mengenalmu juga.. aku ingin menikah denganmu.."

Baekhyun terkejut dengan perkataan Daehyun barusan. Wajahnya merona dan ia merasa sedikit malu. Iapun menunduk ke bawah dan menatap kaleng minuman yang ia pegang.

"Tapi- tapi jika mereka tak menyukaiku bagaimana.." ucap Baekhyun pelan.

Daehyun menghentikan mobilnya. Mereka sudah sampai di depan gedung apartemen yang Baekhyun tinggali. Bukan apartemen yang mewah tetapi Baekhyun nyaman tinggal disitu.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. jika mereka tak menyukaimu, aku akan meyakinkan mereka. Kita tidak akan berpisah Baek"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir Daehyun.

"Baiklah. Aku akan bertemu dengan keluargamu. Kau tentukan saja harinya, aku akan bersiap" ucap Baekhyun lembut.

Baekhyun melepas sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobil. Daehyun membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Kau tak mampir dulu?"

"Ani, aku lelah hari ini Baek"

"Mmm, arraseo. Kau habis ini mandi dan istirahat ne, jangan lupa makan. Annyeong~"

"Annyeong~"

Daehyun menutup kaca mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya. Baekhyun kemudian masuk ke Apartemennya. Iapun memencet tombol lift menuju lantai dimana ia tinggal. Setelah pintu lift terbuka, iapun masuk. Selama di lift ia memikirkan kata kata Daehyun. Mengenalkannya pada keluarganya? Rasanya ia ragu. Baekhyun tahu jika ayahnya Daehyun orangnya sangat keras, dan Daehyun berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Ia merasa tak yakin jika harus bertemu dengan keluarga Daehyun. Dentingan suara lift mengejutkan Baekhyun. Iapun segera keluar dari lift. Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju tempat yang ia tinggali. Ia melihat seseorang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Eomma?!" ucap Baekhyun sedikit berteriak.

Orang yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh. "Yak! Baekhyun kenapa lama sekali"

Baekhyun segera berlari menghampiri eommanya.

"Eomma sendiri kenapa tidak bilang kalau ingin datang" ucap Baekhyun sambil memencet kode di pintunya.

"Eomma ingin memberi kejutan"

"Haishh eomma ini. Apa eomma sudah menunggu lama? Masuklah"

"Eomma baru datang 10 menit yang lalu"

Setelah Heechul masuk, Baekhyunpun menutup pintunya. Kim Heechul atau sekarang Byun Heechul, wanita cantik ini adalah eomma Baekhyun. Orangnya sedikit cerewet tetapi sangat baik hati.

"Eomma membawa makanan untukmu, kau mau Baek?"

"Tentu saja eomma, aku lapar kkk~ ayo makan bersama"

Baekhyun mengambil tas berisi makanan yang dibawa eommanya itu. Ia menata makanan makanan itu di piring dan membawanya ke meja makan. Baekhyun dan Heechul lalu duduk di kursi lalu makan bersama.

"Bagaimana kabar Daehyun, Baek?" tanya Heechul sambil memasukan potongan daging ke mulutnya.

"Ia baik baik saja, eomma. Hanya saja ia sangat sibuk akhir akhir ini, ia banyak sekali rapat"

"Hmm, wajar saja lah, Baek. Ia kan direktur. Tak heran jika ia sesibuk itu"

"Yahh begitulah. Kau tau eomma, aku tadi bertemu Chanyeol di Cafe"

"Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol? Mantan kekasihmu yang sangat tinggi itu?"

"Ne, yang itu. Kenapa eomma hanya mengingat ingat kalau ia tinggi. Katanya ia baru saja pulang dari Jepang"

"ya memang dia tinggi kan. Kenapa ia tiba tiba datang ke Cafemu?"

"Ia hanya ingin membeli segelas kopi, sepertinya ia tak tahu jika aku pemilik Cafe itu. Ia terkejut karena bertemu denganku. Lalu ia cerita banyak tentang hidupnya di Jepang"

Setelah selesai makan Baekhyun membawa piring piring kotor itu ke tempat cuci piring dan mencucinya. Sedangkan eommanya menuju sofa dan menyalakan TV.

"Jujur saja jika mengingat Chanyeol, eomma jadi ingat kau menangis semalaman penuh karena mendapati Chanyeol selingkuh dengan wanita lain"

"Yak Eomma! Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi" teriak Baekhyun dari arah dapur.

"Dan saat itu kau menelpon Daehyun dan bilang 'hiks.. daehyun-ah.. chanyeol selingkuh.. aku harus bagaimana..' ahahah" balas Heechul sambil tertawa.

"dan aku tak menyangka saat ini Daehyun menjadi kekasihmu" lanjutnya.

Setelah membasuh piring terakhir, Baekhyun melepas sarung tangannya dan menghampiri eommanya itu. Iapun duduk di sebelah eommanya.

"Itu takdir eomma" ucap Baekhyun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di paha Heechul.

"Eomma lebih suka kau bersama Daehyun ketimbang bersama Chanyeol. Kau terlihat sangat bahagia ketika bersama Daehyun karena dia selalu mengerti tentang dirimu"

Heechul mengusap rambut Baekhyun lembut. Heechul merasa tak masalah jika anaknya harus berpacaran dengan laki laki. Menurutnya, jika Baekhyun bahagia, Heechul akan ikut bahagia. Lagipula Hankyung juga tak masalah dengan ini. Baekhyun anak yang baik dan pandai, ia tau kemana ia berjalan.

"Apa kau belum mandi, Baek" tanya Heechul.

"Tentu saja belum eomma, aku kan baru saja pulang"

"Haishh kau ini, kalau begitu kau mandi lah. Eomma akan pulang. Istirahat lah"

Heechul beranjak dari duduknya. Iapun berjalan menuju pintu apartemen. Baekhyun membukakan pintu untuk Heechul

"Eomma hati hati di jalan ne. Sampaikan salamku untuk Appa" ucap Baekhyun.

"Pasti. Annyeong~"

"Annyeong, eomma"

Setelah eommanya pergi, Baekhyun menutup pintu apartemennya dan kembali masuk. Kemudian ia masuk kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya. Setelah selesai mandi, ia masuk ke kamar dan mengecek ponselnya. Terdapat 1 pesan dari Daehyun

 _From : Daehyunnie_

 _Baek, kau sedang apa?_

Baekhyun tersenyum. Kemudian ia mengetik untuk membalas pesan Daehyun.

 _To : Daehyunnie_

 _Aku baru saja selesai mandi. Kau sudah sampai di rumah?_

Setelah membalas, Baekhyun kemudian berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil baju. Setelah memakai baju Baekhyun menuju tempat tidur dan berbaring disana. Ia mengambil ponselnya di meja samping tempat tidur. Sudah ada pesan masuk lagi.

 _From : Daehyunnie_

 _Ne, aku sudah sampai di rumah sejak tadi. aku sudah makan dan mandi seperti yang kau suruh tadi. Oh iya Baek, aku sudah memutuskan kapan kau akan bertemu keluargaku._

Baekhyun kembali teringat dengan hal itu. 'Ah.. iya.. keluarga Daehyun..' pikir Baekhyun.

 _To : Daehyunnie_

 _Mmm..Kapan?_

 _From : Daehyunnie_

 _Bagaimana kalau minggu depan? Apa kau bisa? Aku tadi aku bilang, aku ingin memperkenalkan kekasihku. Eommaku bilang minggu depan saja_

 _To : Daehyunnie_

 _Minggu depan? Baiklah, aku bisa_

 _From : Daehyunnie_

 _Benarkah? Aku sangat senang sekali. Aku akan menjemputmu di Cafe saat akan ke rumahku_

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Minggu depan. Itu terlalu cepat bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun takut jika Baekhyun tidak diterima dengan baik. Keluarga Daehyun adalah keluarga yang kaya raya dan terpandang. Sedangkan keluarganya? Keluarganya hanya keluarga biasa.

 _To : Daehyunnie_

 _Aku mengantuk, Dae. Aku ingin tidur. Jaljayo~ Saranghae~"_

 _From : Daehyunnie_

 _Nado saranghae~_

 _Aku tak sabar untuk minggu depan. Mereka pasti akan menyukaimu_

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat pesan Daehyun. Setidaknya ia saat ini senang karena Daehyun sangat mencintainya. Iapun mematikan ponselnya dan mematikan lampu kamar. Tak lupa ia menyalakan lampu tidurnya agar tidak terlalu gelap.

'Aku harus benar benar mempersiapkan diriku untuk minggu depan.., ya.. minggu depan' batin Baekhyun

TBC

Haha kurang greget ya :' konfliknya emang aku taruh di chap 2, tapi aku udah 'kode kode' di chap ini :3 semoga suka ya


	2. Chapter 2

**HEARTBREAK**

Author : hikachaan21

Rating : T

Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Main Cast : Jung Daehyun, Byun Baekhyun

Chap 2 updated! Hope you like it guys! ^^

DaeBaek story!

YAOI, Typo(s)!

.

.

Hari ini Baekhyun akan bertemu dengan orangtua Daehyun. Lebih tepatnya tinggal beberapa jam lagi mereka akan bertemu. Baekhyun menyempatkan diri pulang ke apartemen untuk bersiap siap. Baekhyun berpenampilan rapi. Ia memakai kemeja berlengan pendek berwarna biru laut dengan motif garis garis dan celana jeans hitam panjang. Baekhyun menaruh kedua tangannya di dadanya. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang.

"Oh, Baekhyun. Jangan berdebar begini. Semua akan baik baik saja" ucap Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri di depan cermin.

Setelah bersiap, Baekhyun kembali ke Cafenya. Baekhyun masuk ke dalam Cafenya berjalan menuju ruangan pribadinya.

"Baek!" teriak Luhan.

Sebelum menaiki tangga, Baekhyun menoleh karena Luhan memanggilnya.

"Ah kebetulan sekali, Lu" ucap Baekhyun

"Huh?"

"Aku titip kunci Cafe padamu. Aku tidak akan menunggu sampai Cafe tutup. Jangan lupa matikan semua lampu ne"

"Arraseo, kau rapi sekali. Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Mmm.. aku akan bertemu dengan orangtuanya Daehyun malam ini"

"Jinjjayo?! Ahah, sukses ne"

"kau membuatku semakin tak tenang, Lu"

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali bekerja"

Luhan pun meninggalkan Baekhyun di tempatnya. Baekhyun naik ke atas dan masuk ke ruangannya. Diruangannya ia duduk dengan tidak tenang. Cukup lama ia menunggu di ruangannya, iapun mendapat pesan dari Daehyun.

 _From : Daehyunnie_

 _Keluarlah. Aku sudah sampai._

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Ia kemudian memasukan barang barangnya ke ransel kecil yang ia bawa. Ia mengunci pintu ruangannya dan turun ke bawah. Baekhyun kemudian keluar Cafe dan menuju mobil Daehyun.

"Baek, kamu mau kemana!" teriak Minseok.

"Hey, nanti kujelaskan. Kau jangan berteriak seperti itu" balas Luhan.

Baekhyun masuk ke mobil Daehyun dan duduk di dalamnya. Daehyun memandang takjub ke arah Baekhyun.

"Wow, kau rapi sekali. Kau terlihat sangat cantik, bahkan kecantikanmu melebihi wanita di luar sana" ucap Daehyun sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Aishh omonganmu ini manis sekali Dae. Tapi sayang sekali aku ini laki laki, bukan wanita. Tentu saja aku harus terlihat rapi. Aku akan bertemu dengan orangtuamu" balas Baekhyun sambil memakai sabuk pengamannya.

"Kau pakai apapun tetap terlihat cantik, Baek"

Daehyunpun mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Selama diperjalanan Daehyun sesekali melirik ke arah Baekhyun. Ia terlihat tak tenang. Daritadi ia hanya memainkan kedua tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hey kenapa kau terlihat tak tenang seperti itu" tanya Daehyun

"Eh? Ani.. aku hanya takut saja.. sejak tadi jantungku terus berdebar kencang"

"Kau takut bertemu dengan keluargaku?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Daehyun. Daehyunpun tersenyum. Kemudian ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan tangan satunya.

"Tenangkan pikiranmu, Baek.."

Akhirnya merekapun sampai di rumah Daehyun. Mereka berdua kemudian keluar dari mobil. Baekhyun sangat takjub melihat rumah Daehyun. Halaman depan rumah Daehyun sangat luas, dan rumahnya terlihat sangat megah. Kemudian mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah. Didepan pintu mereka disambut oleh beberapa pelayan yang bekerja di rumah Daehyun. Baekhyun tersenyum pada pelayan Daehyun yang menyambutnya.

'Besar sekali, seperti istana' batin Baekhyun.

Daehyun mengajak Baekhyun untuk duduk di ruang tamu. Tak lama kemudian muncul seorang wanita cantik turun dari tangga.

"Itu eommaku, Baek" bisik Daehyun.

Baekhyun menatap wanita yang turun dari tangga itu. Wanita itu masih terlihat sangat cantik. Wanita itu berjalan mendekati Daehyun dan Baekhyun.

"Dae, mana kekasihmu yang akan engkau kenalkan?" tanya wanita cantik itu.

Daehyun pun berdiri, Baekhyun juga ikut berdiri dari duduknya. Wanita itu menatap Baekhyun bingung. Ditatap seperti itu membuat nyali Baekhyun semakin kecil.

"Eum, eomma. Ini kekasihku. Baekhyun" ucap Daehyun.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Byun Baekhyun imnida. Senang bertemu dengan anda Nyonya Jung" ucap Baekhyun sopan dengan membungkukkan badannya.

Eomma Daehyun terlihat sedikit shock dengan apa yang didengarnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan kembali seperti biasa.

"Kekasihmu lelaki, Dae?" tanya eomma Daehyun.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat Baekhyun seperti dipukul keras. Ia sudah menduga orangtua Daehyun akan bertanya seperti itu. Daehyun hanya mengangguk ditanya seperti itu.

"Mmm, ketimbang disebut lelaki kau ini terlihat seperti gadis tomboy. Kukira tadi Dae membawa gadis tomboy kesini, dan ternyata setelah mendekat kau ternyata laki laki. Perkenalkan aku Jung Jaejoong. Mungkin sebentar lagi suamiku akan turun. Duduklah dulu" lanjut eomma Daehyun.

Baekhyun dan Daehyun kembali duduk. Baekhyun sedikit tak percaya mendengar apa yang diucapkan Jaejoong tadi. 'Apakah aku ini secantik itu' batin Baekhyun.

"Aku punya seorang noona, Baek. Jarak usiaku dengannya 3 tahun. Mungkin sebentar lagi Sooyeon noona akan turun. Ia sudah menikah" ucap Daehyun.

"Ah begitu, lalu apa suaminya juga disini?" balas Baekhyun.

"Ne, seharusnya ia sudah pulang daritadi"

Tak lama kemudian muncul seorang lelaki dengan badan tegap menuruni tangga. Iapun menatap tajam semua yang ada di ruang tamu. Semuanya langsung berdiri ketika lelaki itu datang.

"Ah, Baekhyun. Perkenalkan ini suamiku. Jung Yunho" ucap Jaejoong.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Byun Baekhyun imnida. Senang bertemu dengan anda Tuan Jung" ucap Baekhyun ramah sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Yunho menatap tak suka pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak dapat mengartikan tatapan tajam Yunho yang diarahkan padanya. Ia semakin takut dengan Yunho. Aura Yunho sangat berbeda dengan Jaejoong. Sepertinya Yunho tak menyukai dirinya.

"Apa ini kekasihmu yang akan kau kenalkan, Dae? Dia lelaki?" tanya Yunho tajam.

"N-Ne..." balas Daehyun pelan.

"Sejauh mana hubungan kalian? Hah Daehyun.. Daehyun..". Yunho tersenyum remeh pada Daehyun.

"Kami sudah saling kenal sejak kuliah. Kami sudah 4 tahun berpacaran"

"Apa?! 4 tahun?! Dan kau merahasiakan semuanya dari kami?!" ucap Yunho tak percaya.

"Hey Nak, sebenarnya apa yang kau incar dari Daehyun?" lanjut Yunho yang langsung mengarah pada Baekhyun. Ia terus terusan menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam.

"A-apa..?" balas Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Kuulangi sekali lagi, Apa yang kau incar dari Daehyun, eoh? Berani beraninya kau mendekati Daehyun, Apa kau ingin menjadikannya seorang gay begitu?! Sungguh rendahan sekali dirimu!"

"APPA!" bentak Daehyun

Baekhyun tak percaya oleh ucapan yang dilontarkan Yunho. Ia tak pernah mengincar apa apa dari Daehyun. Selama ini ia tulus mencintai Daehyun tanpa memandang status Daehyun. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menangis tetapi ia menahannya. Ia hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"DAEHYUN, APPA TIDAK PERNAH MENGAJARIMU UNTUK MEMBENTAK ORANG TUA!" bentak Yunho lebih keras.

"Sayang, tenanglah" ucap Jaejoong menenangkan suaminya.

"Tetapi appa keterlaluan pada Baekhyun! Aku mencintainya dengan tulus! Baekhyun tak pernah meminta apapun dariku" balas Daehyun

"Cih, tak mungkin! Lihat penampilannya! Terlihat buruk! Sungguh berbeda dari kita. Kau bahkan berasal dari kalangan bawah berani sekali mendekati Daehyun. Dasar tidak tahu malu!"

Ucapan Yunho bertambah tajam. Baekhyun tak percaya ia akan sangat direndahkan di sini. Baekhyun sakit hati oleh ucapan Yunho, tetapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa apa.

"Tapi sungguh.. aku tak pernah meminta apapun dari Daehyun.. aku tulus mencintai Daehyun.." ucap Baekhyun pelan.

PLAKK!

Daehyun dan Jaejoong sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Yunho. Yunho menampar Baekhyun sangat keras hingga Baekhyun jatuh tersungkur. Baekhyun tak dapat membendung air matanya lagi. Ia menangis deras dan hanya menatap ke bawah. Ia tak berani menatap Yunho.

"Beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu padaku!" bentak Yunho.

"Astaga, Baek!" teriak Daehyun khawatir.

Daehyun mendekati Baekhyun dan menyentuh kedua pipinya. Baekhyun tetap menunduk kebawah tak berani menatap mata Daehyun. Hati Daehyun tersayat melihat kekasihnya menangis seperti ini. Ia tak habis pikir oleh apa yang dilakukan Yunho.

"Gwenchana, Dae. Aku baik baik saja.." ucap Baekhyun sambil memaksakan senyumnya.

Ia tak ingin melihat kekasihnya khawatir. Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Daehyun dari pipinya. Kemudian ia mengusap air mata yang terus keluar dari kedua matanya.

"Jauhi dia Dae! Aku tak habis pikir denganmu! Seharusnya sudah dari dulu aku menjodohkanmu dengan gadis yang cantik dan tentu saja dari kalangan seperti kita!" bentak Yunho pada Daehyun.

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin dijodohkan oleh siapapun! Aku hanya ingin bersama Baekhyun!"

Daehyun berdiri dan memberanikan diri untuk saling tatap dengan Yunho. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan emosi.

"Kau memilih lelaki ini ketimbang keluargamu sendiri? Hey, Daehyun, coba kau pikirkan bagaimana keturunan keluarga Jung nanti!"

Daehyun terdiam. ia tak bisa menjawab kata kata ayahnya itu. Yunho tersenyum sinis terhadap Baekhyun.

"Park Jungsoo! Lee Hyukjae! Cepat kalian berdua kemari!" teriak Yunho.

Tak lama kemudian datang 2 orang dengan perawakan cukup besar. Mereka berpenampilan layaknya bodyguard.

"Bawa Daehyun ke kamarnya! Cepat!" perintah Yunho.

Baekhyun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar Daehyun akan dibawa ke kamarnya. Kedua orang itu langsung memegang kuat kedua lengan Daehyun dan menyeretnya. Daehyun terus memberontak dan memanggil manggil nama Baekhyun.

"YAK! LEPASKAN AKU! AKU INGIN BERSAMA BAEKHYUN! BAEKHYUN-AH JANGAN PERGI! APPA KAU JAHAAT! BAEKHYUN-AH! BAEKHYUN-AH!" teriak Daehyun sambil memberontak.

"YAK! YAK! Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku!" protes Sooyeon yang melihat adiknya diseret menuju kamarnya.

Mendengar nama Baekhyun, Sooyeon lalu melihat kearah ruang tamu yang berada di bawah. Ia kemudian melihat laki laki yang sedang terduduk di bawah. 'apa ia yang bernama Baekhyun?' batin Sooyeon. Setelah memastikan Daehyun sudah dibawa keatas, Yunho kembali menatap Baekhyun tajam. Baekhyun kembali menunduk tak berani menatap Yunho.

"Penjaga! Usir dia dari sini!" teriak Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya bisa diam. Ia kasihan pada Baekhyun namun Ia tak bisa berbuat apa apa. Ia tak ingin membuat suaminya bertambah marah. 2 orang penjaga datang dan memegang kedua lengan Baekhyun. Mereka mengangkat paksa dan menyeret Baekhyun keluar dari rumah keluarga Jung. Setelah sampai di luar gerbang, Baekhyun dijatuhkan di jalanan. Baekhyun kembali menangis dalam diam. Ia tak menyangka akan dipisahkan dengan Daehyun dalam waktu sesingkat ini. Kemudian Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju halte bus. Perasaannya benar benar kacau malam ini.

.

Sooyeon berjalan menuju Yunho yang sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi tadi. Para bodyguard mengunci kamar Daehyun dan memberikan kuncinya pada Yunho. Yunho mengurung Daehyun di kamar. Sooyeon tak suka dengan tindakan ayahnya. Daehyun adalah adik kesayangan Sooyeon. Ia tak ingin melihat adiknya tersiksa.

"Appa, kenapa kau mengurung Daehyun dalam kamarnya?!" protes Sooyeon.

"Kau tak usah ikut campur, Sooyeon. Lebih baik kau mengurus bayi yang ada di dalam kandunganmu itu" ucap Yunho berlalu melewati Sooyeon.

Sooyeon mendengar Daehyun membanting barang barangnya dari luar kamarnya. Sooyeon miris mendengar suara barang barang yang dihancurkan Daehyun. Sooyeon merasa Daehyun sangat frustasi. 'Sepertinya aku harus mencari tahu siapa itu Baekhyun' batin Sooyeon.

.

Baekhyun berjalan sempoyongan menuju apartemennya. Setelah sampai didepan pintu, ia memencet kode dan masuk. Ia menaruh sembarang tasnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Baekhyun menghamburkan dirinya ke kasur dan menangis lagi. Ia menangis sekencang kencangnya tak peduli akan terdengar dari luar atau tidak. Ketakutannya akan keluarga Daehyun telah terbukti. Keluarga Daehyun tidak menyukai dirinya. Ia tak ingin berpisah dengan Daehyun. Ia benar benar mencintai Daehyun.

"Akh.. aku harus bagaimanaa!"

Tangisan Baekhyun semakin besar. Ia tak dapat berpikir jernih untuk saat ini. Baekhyun benar benar berharap ia bisa bertemu dengan Daehyun esok hari.

.

Cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah celah jendela. Baekhyun terbangun karena terganggu oleh cahaya matahari yang masuk. Ia masih menggunakan kemeja lengkap yang ia pakai semalam. Matanya lelah karena semalaman ia terus terusan menangis. Baekhyun berdiri dan menuju cermin di kamarnya.

"Huwaa! Astaga! Mataku!" teriak Baekhyun panik.

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada cermin dan terus memperhatikan matanya yang sembab. Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar

"Akh sudahlah aku tak peduli"

Baekhyun kemudian keluar kamar dan mengambil tas ranselnya. Kemudian ia mengecek ponselnya. Tidak ada pesan dari Daehyun. Baekhyun menatap ponselnya kecewa. Baekhyun masih berharap ia dapat bertemu dengan Daehyun nanti. Baekhyunpun segera mandi dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke Cafe.

Sesampainya di Cafe, ia ingin langsung masuk ke ruangannya. Ia benar benar tak bersemangat hari ini. Saat melihat Baekhyun masuk, Luhan langsung menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baek!" teriak Luhan.

Baekhyun berbalik ketika dipanggil Luhan. Ia melihat Luhan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Astaga Baek! Matamu kenapa!"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Luhan terkejut karena melihat mata Baekhyun yang sembab seperti itu. Luhan dapat melihat ekspresi sedih Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa, Baek? Apa semua baik baik saja?"

Tiba tiba Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya. Luhan bertambah bingung. Baekhyun belum bercerita apa apa tetapi ia sudah menangis dulu. Luhan memeluk Baekhyun dan menepuk nepuk punggung Baekhyun.

"Ceritakan padaku, Baek. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi"

"Aku akan menceritakannya di ruanganku"

Baekhyun dan Luhan pun berjalan menuju ruangan pribadi Baekhyun. Di sana Baekhyun menceritakan semua yang terjadi di rumah Daehyun kemarin. Luhan merasa kasihan dengan Baekhyun. Ia tak menyangka jika ayah Daehyun setega itu dengan Baekhyun. Luhan menenangkan Baekhyun yang terus menangis.

"Baek, tenanglah. Semua akan baik baik saja"

"Aku tak yakin, Lu. Ayah Daehyun sangat membenciku. Aku tak yakin bisa bertemu dengan Daehyun lagi atau tidak. Aku tak ingin kehilangan Daehyun, Lu.."

"Kau tak akan berpisah dengan Daehyun. Yakinlah.."

Luhan menghela napas panjang. Ia tak tau harus bagaimana agar Baekhyun kembali tenang. Setelah Baekhyun berhenti menangis, Luhan ijin turun kebawah pada Baekhyun. Ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya seperti biasa. Baekhyun menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia menatap jauh pemandangan yang ia lihat dibalik jendela yang cukup besar itu. Sesekali ia menatap layar ponselnya. Ia sangat berharap Daehyun menghubunginya. Namun hingga sore hari ini, ia sama sekali tak menerima pesan atau telpon dari Daehyun. Baekhyun mendesah kecewa. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah untuk melihat keadaan Cafenya. Iapun duduk di sebelah Minseok yang sedang menjaga kasir. Baekhyun menaruh kepalanya di atas meja sambil memperhatikan ponselnya. Sebetulnya Minseok sangat ingin bertanya pada Baekhyun, tetapi Luhan sudah berpesan pada Minseok untuk tidak bertanya apapun pada Baekhyun untuk saat ini.

"Hey, Baekhyun!" Sapa Chanyeol yang menghampiri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia sebenarnya kecewa mengapa bukan Daehyun yang datang dan menyapanya saat ini. Chanyeol terkejut melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Wajahnya muram dan matanya yang sembab.

"Astaga, Baek. Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"Bukan urusanmu, Chanyeol" balas Baekhyun datar.

"Hey, cerita saja. wajahmu terlihat sedih"

Baekhyun tak membalas ucapan Chanyeol. Ia berdiri dan pergi darisitu. Chanyeol berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun. Ia menahan tangan Baekhyun saat hendak membuka pintu menuju lorong yang mengarah ke ruangan Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau ini kenapa? Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah, ceritakan padaku"

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan urusanmu Chanyeol! Aku sedang tidak ingin di ganggu!" bentak Baekhyun.

"Tapi, Baek—"

"kumohon.."

Baekhyun berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya diam karena ia tak ingin dibentak oleh Baekhyun lagi. Ia benar benar penasaran apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol duduk di salah satu meja yang kosong. Ia menunggu hingga Cafe memasuki jam tutup agar bisa bertemu Baekhyun. Tak lama, Baekhyun keluar bersama Luhan. Baekhyun menaikan resleting jaketnya dan memakai tas ranselnya. Ia terkejut saat Chanyeol masih ada di Cafenya. Iapun menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau tak pulang, Cafe sudah tutup" ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku menunggumu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kau sedang ada masalah apa?"

"Aishh! Bukankan aku sudah bilang, ini bukan urusanmu Park Chanyeol!"

"Tapi aku kasihan melihat wajah murungmu itu! Aku tak suka melihatmu sedih!"

Baekhyun tercengang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Luhan yang melihat hanya terdiam. ia tak ingin ikut campur dalam pembicaraan mereka. Baekhyun menyuruh Luhan menunggu. Akhirnya Baekhyun menceritakan masalahnya pada Chanyeol. Tidak detail Baekhyun menceritakannya, hanya inti intinya saja. Ia sedang tidak dalam moodnya. Chanyeol terkejut mendengar cerita Baekhyun. Pantas saja Baekhyun terlihat sangat sedih.

"Kau puas? Aku sudah menceritakan masalahku. Sekarang kau pergi, aku akan menutup Cafenya"

"Baek, kau baik baik saja kan?"

"Baik baik saja? tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak ingin mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Daehyun"

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Ia hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Chanyeol hanya bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu. Baekhyun terlalu cinta pada Daehyun.

"Kau akan pulang? Mau kuantar?" tawar Chanyeol.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku pulang dengan Luhan"

Baekhyun dan Luhan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di depan Cafe yang sudah tutup. Chanyeol tertawa tidak jelas dan mengusap wajahnya.

"Aku ingin kau kembali padaku, Baek. Sungguh aku ingin"

.

Setelah malam itu, Chanyeol setiap hari datang ke Cafe Baekhyun. Ia berusaha menghibur Baekhyun agar Baekhyun bisa tertawa lagi. Namun Baekhyun hanya tersenyum miring saat Chanyeol sedang mencoba untuk menghiburnya. Baekhyun merasa sangat tersiksa. Sudah 1 minggu Daehyun tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Daehyun sama sekali tidak mengirim pesan atau menelpon Baekhyun. Bahkan ia juga tidak mengunjungi Baekhyun di Cafenya. Sebetulnya, Baekhyun mempunyai ide. Namun ia masih ragu ragu untuk melakukannya.

"Baek, aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu" ucap Chanyeol.

"Bicara saja" balas Baekhyun singkat.

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Baek, kembalilah padaku.."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Ia terkejut dengan ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

"A-apa? Itu tidak mungkin, Chanyeol"

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Daehyun sudah tidak menghubungimu lagi. Mau sampai kapan kau akan bersedih terus, Baek. Aku mencintaimu, Baek"

Baekhyun terdiam. ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah Daehyun. Dan Chanyeol tiba tiba menyatakan perasaannya. Ia semakin bingung dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Chanyeol, mianhae. Aku tidak bisa kembali bersamamu lagi. Aku sangat mencintai Daehyun, dan aku percaya padanya"

"Apa tidak ada kesempatan sama sekali untukku, Baek..?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. Baekhyun menggenggam kedua tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku yakin, suatu saat kau akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang lebih baik daripada diriku. Maafkan aku Chanyeol"

Baekhyun melepas genggamannya pada tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun kecewa. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah menduga akan ditolak oleh Baekhyun. Namun entah dorongan dari mana ia tetap menyatakan perasaannya. Baekhyun kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Jongdae, siapkan 1 Strawberry cheesecake untukku. Bungkuslah yang rapi. Aku akan naik untuk mengambil tasku. Nanti aku akan kembali"

Jongdae hanya menuruti perintah Baekhyun. Setelah mengambil tasnya dan mengunci ruangannya, ia turun kembali ke bawah. Ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk menemui Jongdae.

"Kau sudah menyiapkannya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sudah, Baek. Itu sudah kutaruh di meja"

"Gomawo"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengambil tas kecil yang berisi strawberry cheesecake itu.

"Kau mau kemana, Baek?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku akan ke kantornya Daehyun. aku akan mencoba kesana. Siapa tahu Daehyun disana"

"Apa? Kau yakin?"

"Sebenarnya tidak, tapi aku ingin menemuinya"

Baekhyun kemudian keluar dari Cafenya kemudian berjalan menuju halte bus didekat situ. Tak lama ia menunggu bus datang. Iapun masuk dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Baekhyun hanya bisa berharap ia bisa bertemu dengan Daehyun disana. Ia sangat merindukan sosok itu.

Sesampainya di depan kantor Daehyun, Baekhyun hanya terdiam menatap gedung tinggi dihadapannya. Ini pertama kalinya ia datang ke kantor Daehyun. Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian, iapun berjalan masuk kedalam kantor Daehyun. Ia berjalan menuju resepsionis yang berada di lobby.

"Maaf saya mengganggu, bolehkah saya bertanya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Iya, anda ingin bertanya apa?" balas resepsionis cantik itu dengan ramah.

"Apa Jung Daehyun ada di ruangannya?"

"Ah maaf sekali, Kepala Jung sudah 1 minggu tidak datang ke kantor"

Baekhyun kecewa. Ia pikir ia dapat bertemu dengan Daehyun disini, ternyata tidak. Tiba tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak Baekhyun. Sontak Baekhyun terkejut dan membalikkan badannya. Seorang wanita cantik berdiri di hadapannya. Sepertinya ia familiar dengan wajah wanita itu.

"Hey, kau yang bernama Baekhyun kan?"

"Akh.. Ne"

"Aku Jung Sooyeon, ah bukan bukan, maksudku Kim Sooyeon, noonanya Daehyun. Kau sedang apa kemari?"

"A-aku ingin menemui Daehyun dan memberikan ini, tapi Daehyun tidak ada disini. Jadi kupikir aku akan pulang saja.."

Sooyeon menatap tas kecil yang dibawa Baekhyun. Kemudian ia tersenyum kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah takut sendiri bertemu dengan Sooyeon. Ia pikir ia akan diusir dari sini.

"Kau ikutlah ke ruanganku, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu" ucap Sooyeon.

Sooyeon kemudian berjalan menuju lift dan diikuti dengan Baekhyun dibelakangnya. Di dalam lift, Baekhyun memperhatikan perut Sooyeon yang besar. 'Sepertinya ia sedang hamil' pikir Baekhyun.

"Sooyeon-ssi, kau sedang hamil?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Panggil saja aku Sooyeon noona, Baekhyun. Ne, sudah masuk bulan ke 6"

"Semoga bayimu sehat ne, sooyeon noona"

Sooyeon tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun. Ia tak menyangka Sooyeon benar benar baik padanya. Mereka sudah sampai di lantai dimana ruangan Sooyeon berada. Sooyeon dan Baekhyun keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju ruangan sooyeon. Iapun membuka pintu.

"Sayang, maaf menunggu lama" ucap Sooyeon.

Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat seorang laki laki. Sooyeon memberikan gelas yang berisi jus pada lelaki itu.

"Baekhyun, kenalkan ini suamiku, Kim Jongwoon" ucap Sooyeon

"Annyeonghaseyo, Byun Baekhyun imnida. Senang bertemu dengan anda Jongwoon-ssi" ucap Baekhyun sopan.

Jongwoon mebungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Jongwoon imnida"

"Baekhyun-ah, duduklah"

Kemudian Baekhyun dan Sooyeon duduk di sofa yang terdapat di ruangan itu. Jongwoon menghentikan pekerjaannya sebentar. Sepertinya istrinya akan membicarakan sesuatu.

"Sebetulnya, ini bukan ruanganku dan Jongwoon. Ini ruangan Daehyun. tetapi, appa menyuruh Jongwoon untuk mengambil alih perusahaan Daehyun untuk sementara waktu. Aku dan Jongwoon memegang perusahaan Appa yang ada di China. Tetapi aku ingin pulang ke Korea karena aku ingin melahirkan disini" jelas Sooyeon panjang.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam. ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sepertinya sooyeon mengerti keadaan Baekhyun.

"Sudah seminggu ini Daehyun dikurung appa dikamarnya. Ia tidak boleh keluar kemana mana.." lanjutnya.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya. "A-Apa? Dikurung..?"

"Ne, aku merasa kasihan pada Daehyun. ia sangat frustasi. Ia merusak barang barang dikamarnya. Aku mengetahuinya karena terdengar jelas dari luar kamar. Setiap diantar makanan ke kamarnya, Daehyun hanya makan sedikit. Aku tak tega melihat Daehyun terus terusan seperti itu.."

Baekhyun tak menyangka selama ini Daehyun benar benar dikurung di dalam kamarnya. Mendengar cerita Sooyeon, ia tak tega dengan keadaan Daehyun. ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Daehyun dan memeluknya.

"Kau tak usah khawatir, aku mempunyai sebuah rencana bagus agar kau bisa bertemu dengan Daehyun, kau hanya perlu menunggu" ucap Sooyeon percaya diri.

"Sooyeon noona, t-tak perlu seperti itu, nanti Tuan Jung akan bertambah marah" jawab Baekhyun takut takut.

"Kalau Daehyun tak bertemu denganmu, ia akan semakin tersiksa. Aku melihat dengan jelas bagaimana ia meronta ronta saat akan dikurung dikamarnya. Ia terus memanggil namamu, Baek"

Baekhyun diam saja. ia tak dapat menang jika berdebat dengan Sooyeon. Baekhyun tersenyum pada Sooyeon. Kemudian ia berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sooyeon noona terima kasih banyak. Sepertinya aku harus pamit, aku titip ini untuk Daehyun. Ia sangat menyukai cheesecake" ucap Baekhyun ramah sambil memberikan tas kecil itu pada Sooyeon.

"Wuah, kau sangat tau tentang Daehyun. Baiklah. Hati hati di jalan ne"

"Pasti, noona"

Baekhyun membungkukan badannya pada Sooyeon dan Jongwoon. Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kau punya rencana apa memangnya, Soo?" tanya Jongwoon.

"Rencana yang sedikit gila, kau harus membantuku untuk menjalankan rencana ini"

TBC

Wuahh akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 2 nya :'v haha. Konfliknya kurang greget ya? ._. aku emang kurang bisa bikin konflik greget :'v hehe. Makasih semuanya yang udah mau baca sama ngereview ff ini :'v makasih banyak ya


	3. Chapter 3

**HEARTBREAK**

Author : hikachaan21

Rating : T

Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Main Cast : Jung Daehyun, Byun Baekhyun

Chap 3 updated, hope you like it! ^^

DaeBaek story!

YAOI, Typo(s)!

.

.

Malam ini di kediaman keluarga Jung sedang makan malam bersama seperti biasanya. Mereka makan malam dengan tenang. Sesekali Yunho menanyakan Jongwoon tentang perusahaan mereka. Hanya ada Yunho, Jaejoong, Jongwoon, dan Sooyeon di meja makan. Daehyun sampai sekarang masih dikurung di kamarnya. Kejadian tadi siang saat Sooyeon dan Jongwoon bertemu Baekhyun tidak mereka ceritakan. Mereka tidak ingin menyulut emosi Yunho.

"Sunhwa, kemarilah" perintah Yunho.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah pelayan perempuan yang bekerja di rumah keluarga Jung. Ia segera menghampiri Yunho.

"siapkan makanan untuk Daehyun, kemudian antarkan ke kamarnya" ucap Yunho pada Sunhwa.

"Eng—appa" sela Sooyeon.

"Ne?" balas Yunho sambil menatap anak perempuannya itu.

"Biar aku saja yang mengantarkan makanan ke kamar Daehyun"

Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia bingung dengan kelakuan Sooyeon. Dari kemarin ia tak pernah meminta untuk mengantar makanan. Merasa dicurigai Sooyeon mencari cari alasan yang tepat.

"Ayolah, appa. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Daehyun. aku ingin menggigit pipinya" ucap Sooyeon sambil mengelus perutnya yang cukup besar.

"UHUKK—"

Jongwoon tersedak akibat perkataan Sooyeon. Segera ia meminum air putih dihadapannya. Jaejoong hanya terkikik melihat kelakuan menantunya itu.

"Jongwoon tak usah tersedak seperti itu, istrimu mungkin sedang ngidam. Sayang, biarkan Sooyeon saja yang mengantarkan makanan" ucap Jaejoong dengan tenang.

Yunho memikirkan perkataan istrinya. Sooyeon berharap ia diijinkan untuk bertemu Daehyun. Sooyeon bersyukur karena Jaejoong secara tidak langsung membantunya. Sooyeon menatap Yunho penuh harap. Yunho menghela napas dengan berat. Karena merasa kasihan ia mengijinkan Sooyeon.

"Baiklah, kau boleh mengantarkannya"

Sooyeon tersenyum senang karena ucapan Yunho. Ia melirik kearah Jongwoon. Jongwoon mengerti sekarang, istrinya akan menjalankan rencananya. Lalu ia meminta nampan berisi makanan yang akan diberikan ke Daehyun pada Sunhwa. Tak lupa ia juga meminta kunci kamar Daehyun. Kemudian ia naik ke atas menuju kamar Daehyun. Diam diam ia mengambil cheesecake yang tadi diberikan oleh Baekhyun. Iapun membuka pintu kamar Daehyun. Ia terkejut bukan main saat melihat keadaan kamar Daehyun. Banyak pigura yang jatuh, vas bunga yang pecah, buku buku dan kertas berserakan dimana mana, sangat berantakan. Ia melihat Daehyun sedang duduk diatas kasurnya sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"Dae, makanlah dulu" ucap Sooyeon lembut.

"Taruh saja di meja" balas Daehyun dingin.

"Aku tak akan pergi sebelum kau menghabiskan makananmu"

Daehyun tak bergeming. Ia masih terdiam dalam posisinya itu. Lalu ia menekuk kedua kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya. Sooyeon miris melihatnya. Daehyun sangat tertekan selama dikurung dikamar. Kemudian Sooyeon mengambil tas kecil bersisi cheesecake dan memamerkannya pada Daehyun.

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan Baekhyun, lalu ia memberikan ini padaku" pamer Sooyeon.

Mendengar nama Baekhyun, Daehyun langsung mendongakkan kepala dan berjalan menghampiri kakaknya itu. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang dibawa oleh Sooyeon. Sooyeon tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena berhasil memancing Daehyun.

"Kau bertemu Baekhyun? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Daehyun.

"Kau makan dulu baru kuceritakan semuanya. Habiskan makanannya" balas Sooyeon.

"Aishh noona!"

Daehyun kemudian makan makanan yang dibawa oleh Sooyeon tadi. Sooyeon yang duduk dihadapan Daehyun merasa senang melihat adiknya bisa makan dengan lahap lagi.

"Kau bertanya kenapa aku bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun? Sebetulnya aku tak sengaja bertemu. Tadi siang Baekhyun datang ke kantor. Ia mencarimu, Dae" jelas Sooyeon.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana keadaannya, noona? Kau tidak mengusirnya, kan?" tanya Daehyun.

"Kau gila, aku tidak sekejam itu bodoh. Sepertinya ia kurang baik. Kulihat tadi wajahnya muram. Apalagi saat mengetahui kau tidak ada dikantor. Aku lalu mengajaknya ke ruanganku dengan Jongwoon. Aku menceritakan keadaanmu di rumah. Ia benar benar mengkhawatirkanmu sepertinya. Lalu ia memberikanmu ini. Strawberry cheesecake, kesukaanmu"

Daehyun langsung mengambil tas kecil itu dan membukanya. Ia senang sekali mendapat cheesecake dari Baekhyun. Ia benar benar merindukan Baekhyun. Ia ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Setelah selesai makan, ia kemudian memakan cheesecake itu dengan perasaan bahagia.

"Dae, aku punya rencana bagus untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sini" ucap Sooyeon sambil tersenyum.

Daehyun menghentikan aktivitas makannya dan menatap Sooyeon. Ia penasaran dengan ide yang sooyeon rencanakan. Apalagi ini rencana yang akan membuatnya bebas dari sini. Ia ingin segera keluar dari kamar yang menurutnya seperti penjara untuknya saat ini.

"Ide apa?"

"Kau tau apa yang kupegang saat ini?" ucap Sooyeon menunjukan kunci yang dipegangnya.

"Kunci, kunci kamarku"

"Yap, benar sekali"

"Lalu? Kau akan memberikan kunci itu padaku?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Jadi begini, aku tidak akan mengembalikan kunci ini pada penjaga. Besok, saat appa dan eomma pergi keluar rumah aku akan membawamu keluar dari sini. Mudah kan? Kau hanya perlu mengepak baju bajumu saja. jadi seakan akan kau berhasil kabur dari rumah."

"Noona, apa kau gila?! Bagaimana jika ketahuan appa?"

"Tidak akan ada yang tahu, Dae. Tenang saja. kau hanya harus menunggu. Yang penting kau persiapkan saja barang barang yang akan kau bawa"

Daehyun terlihat menimang nimang perkataan kakanya. Tentu saja ia sangat ingin keluar dari sini. Tetapi rencana Sooyeon terlalu gila. Banyak penjaga di rumah ini. Kalau sampai ketahuan Yunho, ia pasti akan tambah tersiksa.

"Kau akan membawaku kemana?" tanya Daehyun ragu.

"Kau ingin kemana? Ke tempat tinggal Baekhyun? Akan kuantar" tawar Sooyeon.

Daehyun mulai tertarik dengan ide kakaknya. Ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Dan Sooyeon membukakan jalan yang lebar agar ia bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana, kau ingin atau tidak?"

"Baiklah, aku setuju dengan idemu"

"Bagus, kalau begitu aku akan keluar. Tidur yang nyenyak, ne"

Sooyeon berjalan keluar kamar. Ia kembali mengunci kamar Daehyun dan mengantonginya. Ia membawa nampan yang berisi piring kotor dan berjalan menuju dapur. Sooyeon melihat ruang makan sudah tidak ada orang. 'Sepertinya orang orang sudah selesai makan' pikir Sooyeon. Tiba tiba, Hyukjae menghampiri Sooyeon.

"Nona, mana kunci kamar Tuan Daehyun?" tanya Hyukjae

"Aku tidak mau memberikannya" balas Sooyeon

"Tapi Nona—"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau. Kau ingin kupecat, eoh? Asal kau tidak memberitahu appaku, dia tidak akan marah padamu. Kalau kau berani memberi tahu appaku, kupastikan kau tidak akan menginjakkan rumah ini lagi. Kau mengerti?!" ancam Sooyeon

"Baik, Nona"

"Bagus"

Sooyeon kemudian meninggalkan Hyukjae. Begitu mudah ia mengancam Hyukjae. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Sooyeon mendapati Jongwoon yang berkutat pada laptopnya diatas kasur. Jongwoon menatap sang istri yang sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Tadaa~" ucap Sooyeon sambil memamerkan kunci kamar Daehyun pada Jongwoon.

"Kau berhasil mendapatkannya?" tanya Jongwoon.

"Lebih mudah dari yang kuduga. Kau besok harus membantuku, ne"

"Haha baiklah"

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Yunho sudah terlihat bersiap siap untuk pergi ke kantor. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga. Ia terkejut ketika melihat Jongwoon dan Sooyeon masih bersantai di ruang tamu sambil menonton TV. Jongwoon memang sudah terlihat rapi dengan jas hitamnya. Sedangkan Sooyeon bersandar pada Jongwoon dengan santai sambil menonton acara TV.

"Kenapa kalian belum berangkat ke kantor?" tanya Yunho.

"Appa, aku dan Jongwoon nanti saja berangkatnya. Telat sedikit tidak apa kan" balas Sooyeon.

"Abeoji, mianhae. Sooyeon memintaku untuk menemaninya dulu. Mungkin aku akan terlambat sedikit" ucap Jongwoon.

"Hah, besok besok jangan telat lagi. Apa kata para pegawai nanti. Kalau bukan karena kau hamil, aku tak akan mengijinkan kalian"

Yunho lalu keluar dari rumah dan pergi menuju kantornya. Sooyeon tersenyum ke arah Jongwoon. Sekarang tinggal menunggu Jaejoong keluar dari rumah. Biasanya Jaejoong akan belanja ke supermarket di jam jam seperti ini. Setengah jam kemudian, Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke bawah.

"Kukira kalian sudah berangkat ke kantor" ucap Jaejoong.

"Sooyeon memintaku untuk menemaninya, eommoni. Ia masih ingin menonton TV" balas Jongwoon.

"Sooyeon~~"

"Eomma~~~" balas Sooyeon dengan nada manja.

"Kalian ini. Kalau begitu kutinggal ya"

Jaejoong kemudian keluar dari rumah. Setelah memastikan Jaejoong benar benar sudah pergi, Sooyeon lalu mematikan TVnya.

"Ayo" ucap Sooyeon.

Mereka kemudian naik dan menuju kamar Daehyun. Sooyeon mengeluarkan kunci kamar Daehyun dan membuka kamarnya. Terlihat Daehyun sudah terlihat rapi dan juga terdapat koper yang tidak terlalu besar disitu.

"Kau sudah siap? Keluarlah" ucap Sooyeon pada Daehyun.

Daehyun berjalan keluar kamar sambil menyeret kopernya. Sooyeon kembali mengunci kamar Daehyun dan menaruh kuncinya di meja dekat situ.

"Biar aku saja yang membawa kopermu" tawar Jongwoon.

"Kau baik sekali, hyung"

Mereka bertiga berjalan pelan pelan sambil memastikan tidak ada penjaga atau pelayan yang lewat. Daehyun hanya mengekor pada Sooyeon dan Jongwoon. Saat akan keluar dari rumah, kepala pelayan Ryeowook menghampiri mereka.

"Nona Sooyeon, Tuan Daehyun akan dibawa kemana?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ssst, Ryeowook ahjussi diam ne. Jangan bilang pada Appa. Anggap saja kau tak melihat apa apa. Bilang seperti itu juga pada seluruh pelayan, ne" balas Sooyeon.

"Baik Nona. Sebetulnya aku juga kasihan pada Tuan Daehyun"

Sooyeon tersenyum senang pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook memang sangat mengerti mereka berdua. Ia sudah merawat Sooyeon dan Daehyun dari kecil. Ia sangat tau sifat mereka. Ryeowook sebetulnya kasihan pada Daehyun yang dikurung di kamarnya. Namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa apa karena ia hanya pelayan di rumah ini. Ia lega karena Sooyeon bertindak sesuatu untuk mengeluarkan Daehyun. Jongwoon memasukan koper Daehyun ke dalam mobilnya. Kemudian mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam mobil. Sooyeon duduk di depan bersama Jongwoon sedangkan Daehyun duduk dibelakang. Daehyun kemudian memberitahukan dimana apartemen Baekhyun berada. Jongwoon mengantar Daehyun ke alamat yang ditujukan. Jantung Daehyun berdebar karena ini kali pertama ia keluar dengan status 'kabur dari rumah'. Ia sangat takut jika Yunho sampai tau. Tapi sekarang ia hanya ingin memikirkan Baekhyun. Ia merindukan sosok itu. Ia sangat ingin memeluk Baekhyun, ingin menceritakan semua yang terjadi, ia ingin terus bersama dengannya. Akhirnya merekapun sampai di apartemen Baekhyun. Jongwoon pun memarkirkan mobilnya di basement.

"Jja~ sudah sampai" ucap Sooyeon

"Sooyeon noona, Jongwoon hyung, terima kasih! Terima kasih banyak!" balas Daehyun.

"Ha~ kau berhutang banyak padaku, setan kecil. Aku ikut turun, ne. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun"

Daehyun menyeret kopernya menuju kedalam gedung. Mereka bertigapun memasuki lift dan naik ke lantai dimana Baekhyun tinggal. Denting lift berbunyi, mereka sudah sampai di lantai apartemen Baekhyun. Daehyun mencari nomor apartemen Baekhyun. Daehyun berharap Baekhyun masih belum berangkat kerja. Iapun memencet tombol di pintu apartemen Baekhyun. Tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang Daehyun sangat rindukan. Daehyun langsung memeluk Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan pintu.

GREPP!

"Akh, Dae—" ucap Baekhyun terkejut.

"Baek, aku benar benar merindukanmu" ucap Daehyun.

Baekhyun hanya mematung. Ia sedang mencerna keadaan yang saat ini terjadi padanya. Ia benar benar tak menyangka jika Sooyeon menepati kata katanya. Ia tak menyangka jika Daehyun sekarang berada di hadapannya dan sedang memeluknya erat. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menitikkan air matanya. Ia tak bisa lagi membendung kerinduannya pada Daehyun. Iapun membalas pelukan Daehyun dengan erat.

"Daehyunnie, jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon.. hiks" isak Baekhyun dalam pelukan Daehyun.

"Aniya, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku janji. Jangan menangis ne" balas Daehyun sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun lembut.

Sooyeon dan Jongwoon hanya terdiam. ia tak ingin mengganggu Daehyun dan Baekhyun. Sooyeon senang ia bisa melihat Daehyun bahagia kembali. Baekhyunpun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mengusap matanya yang masih meneteskan air mata.

"Kenapa kau sama sekali tak menghubungiku. Aku benar benar merindukanmu..."

"Mianhae, Baek. Ponselku hancur dan tidak bisa dipakai lagi. Aku membantingnya hingga remuk"

"Daehyunnie bodoh.."

"Adikku ini memang bodoh, Baek. Kkk~" sela Sooyeon.

"Ah, Annyeonghaseyo Sooyeon noona, Jongwoon hyung" sapa Baekhyun dengan sopan.

"Annyeong, Baek. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku hanya mengantar Daehyun ke sini. Kuharap kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik"

Baekhyun bingung dengan kata kata Sooyeon. Lalu ia menatap koper yang ada di belakang Daehyun. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Kau kabur dari rumah?!"

"Aniya, aku tidak kabur. Sooyeon noona yang membebaskanku" balas Daehyun.

"Tapi—Tapi jika Appamu—"

"Tenanglah Baek, semua akan baik baik saja. Selama Daehyun tidak pergi keluar kemana mana dari apartemenmu, Appaku tidak akan tahu" ucap Sooyeon.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan keluar kemana mana. Kemungkinan besar Abeoji akan menyuruh orang untuk mencarimu" sela Jongwoon.

"Mmm, kalian tidak mampir ke dalam dulu?" tawar Baekhyun.

"Ani, tidak usah. Kami sudah sangat terlambat ke kantor"

Sooyeon kemudian memeluk Daehyun erat. Daehyunpun membalas pelukan Sooyeon.

"Jaga dirimu baik baik, ne. Jaga Baekhyun juga" ucap Sooyeon.

"Pasti, noona. Terima kasih kau sudah membantuku" balas Daehyun.

Sooyeon melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih pada Baekhyun. Iapun memeluk Baekhyun dan menepuk nepuk punggungnya.

"Aku titipkan Daehyun padamu. Jika ia macam macam denganmu, tendang saja dia. Kkk~ Jaga dia dengan baik"

"Tenang saja, noona. Aku akan menjaganya"

Sooyeon melepaskan pelukannya. Ia merasa lega sekarang karena Daehyun sudah kembali bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku pergi dulu, ne. Annyeong~"

Sooyeon dan Jongwoon pergi meninggalkan apartemen Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengajak Daehyun masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Kau akan tidur dimana. Aku hanya punya 1 kamar di apartemen ini" ucap Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja aku akan tidur di kamarmu. Aku akan tidur bersama denganmu"

"A-apa—"

Wajah Baekhyun langsung berubah menjadi merah padam karena mendengar kata kata Daehyun barusan. Daehyun hanya bisa menahan tawa. Wajah Baekhyun benar benar lucu saat ini bagi Daehyun. Ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran Baekhyun. Iapun mendekati Baekhyun dan menyentuh pipinya.

"Tenang saja. aku tidak akan berbuat apa apa padamu"

Baekhyun hanya menunduk. Ia merasa malu karena Daehyun tahu jalan pikirannya. Daehyun tiba tiba saja mencium bibir Baekhyun. Ia melumat lembut bibir Baekhyun. Ia sangat merindukan bibir Baekhyun yang baginya sangat manis itu. Bibir Baekhyun seperti candu baginya. Baekhyunpun membalas ciuman Daehyun. Daehyun memepetkan Baekhyun di tembok. Daehyun melepas tautan bibirnya. Mereka berdua terengah engah. Baekhyun menyentuh pipi daehyun dengan kedua tangannya. Iapun tersenyum pada Daehyun.

"Aku berangkat ke Cafe ne" ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku baru saja datang kau sudah mau pergi? Kau tak merindukanku?" balas Daehyun.

Baekhyun kemudian memeluk Daehyun. ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Daehyun.

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu. Tapi kau tahu kan aku harus bekerja"

Daehyun membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Sebetulnya ia tak rela jika Baekhyun harus pergi, apalagi ia juga baru datang. Tetapi ia tak ingin menyulitkan kekasihnya itu. Iapun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Dae, kau masukkan kopermu ke kamarku saja. nanti jika kau lapar, kau panaskan saja supnya. Nanti malam akan kumasakkan sesuatu" ucap Baekhyun sambil menali sepatunya.

"Arraseo, aku mengerti"

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu ne, Annyeong!"

.

.

Sesampainya di Cafe, Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia. Wajahnya nampak berseri seri. Teman temannya yang melihatpun bingung. Kemarin ia terlihat sangat muram, tetapi sekarang ia bisa tersenyum bahagia seperti itu.'Apa dia sedang kerasukan?' begitu pikir mereka. Baekhyun menaruh tasnya di kursi dan duduk di dekat kasir. Luhan yang sedang berjagapun menyapanya.

"Hei, Baek" sapa Luhan.

"Hmm" balas Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Tumben sekali kau terlihat bahagia seperti ini" balas Luhan bingung.

"Kau tak akan percaya dengan apa yang terjadi"

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. Ia penasaaran dengan apa yang terjadi sampai sampai membuat sahabatnya ini kembali tersenyum bahagia.

"Apa memang?" ucap Luhan.

"Aku sudah kembali bertemu dengan Daehyun" ucap Baekhyun setengah berbisik.

"Apa?! Sejak kapan?! Bagaimana bisa?!" balas Luhan terkejut.

Baekhyun kemudian menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi pada Luhan. Luhan tampak terkejut sekaligus senang karena sahabatnya bisa bertemu lagi dengan kekasihnya. Sepertinya Baekhyun tak akan habis habisnya tersenyum hari ini.

"Baekki, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" ucap Luhan

"Katakan saja Lu"

"Mmm.. bulan depan aku akan menikah dengan Sehun" balas Luhan malu malu.

"WUAAHH! LU SELAMAT"

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Luhan. Ia tak menyangka Luhan akan menikah secepat ini. Baekhyun tiba tiba berfikir _'Kapan aku bisa menikah dengan Daehyun'_

"Hahah, terima kasih, Baek. Tapi.."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Setelah menikah aku tidak akan bekerja lagi disini"

"Eoh?! Kenapa?"

"Aku akan pindah ke China bersama Sehun. Sehun yang meminta untuk pindah kesana"

"Yak! Aku baru saja bahagia dan kau membuatku sedih seperti ini?" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bukan seperti itu, Baek"

Baekhyun merasa kesal. Sahabatnya yang sangat ia sayangi akan pindah ke China. Ia akan merasa kesepian tanpa Luhan. Luhan mengerti perasaaan Baekhyun. Iapun juga sedih harus meninggalkan Baekhyun. Tetapi disisi lain ia juga harus menurut pada Sehun.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi ke China. Tetapi jika Sehun jahat padamu, kau panggil saja aku. Aku akan memukulnya"

"Hahah, terima kasih, Baek. Aku sayang padamu" ucap Luhan sambil memeluk Baekhyun.

"Aku akan memberikan undangannya besok jika sudah jadi kkk~" lanjutnya.

.

.

Pukul 8 malam, saatnya Baekhyun menutup Cafenya. Setelah mengunci pintu Cafenya, iapun pergi ke mini market terdekat. Ia membeli bahan makanan untuk kedepannya. Baekhyun mengambil keranjang belanjaan dan memilih bahan bahan yang akan ia ingin memasakkan sesuatu yang spesial untuk Daehyun malam ini. Setelah membeli semua bahan, ia pergi ke halte bus dan pulang ke apartemennya.

Sesampainya di apartemen, ia melihat Daehyun sedang tertidur di sofa. Baekhyun menaruh bahan bahan yang ia beli di meja makan. Ia mengeluarkannya satu persatu dan mulai memasak. Daehyun sedikit terusik karena mendengar suara dari dapur. Iapun bangun dan mengerjap kerjapkan matanya. Daehyun melihat Baekhyun di dapur sedang memasak. Ia berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Astaga, Dae! Kau mengagetkanku" ucap Baekhyun

"Aku lapar" balas Daehyun sambil menaruh kepalanya di pundak Baekhyun.

"Aku memasakkan sesuatu untukmu. Kau mandi saja dulu, nanti selesai mandi kau baru makan"

Daehyun hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya. Ia masih setengah sadar sebenarnya. Iapun menuruti perintah Baekhyun. Selesai memasak, Baekhyun membagi makanannya di dua piring lalu menaruhnya di meja makan. Baekhyun tersenyum senang melihat makanan yang ia buat. ' _Jadi begini rasanya tinggal dengan Daehyun'_ batin Baekhyun. Tak lama kemudian Daehyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan kaos putih dan celana pendek hitam. Daehyun mencium harum masakan dan berjalan menuju dapur. Iapun duduk di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Wahh, sepertinya enak. Boleh kumakan?" tanya Daehyun.

"Tentu saja boleh, Dae. Aku memasakkannya untukmu kk~"

"Selamat makan!"

Daehyun dan Baekhyun makan bersama. Di sela makan, Daehyun bercerita tentang bagaimana ia selama dikurung di dalam rumah sampai ia bisa keluar dari rumahnya. Baekhyunpun juga menceritakan kejadian tentang Chanyeol beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia tak ingin menyembunyikan dari Daehyun. Daehyun sebenarnya merasa sangat kesal. Ia tak bisa mengawasi Chanyeol yang terus terusan mendekati Baekhyun. Namun ia bersyukur karena Baekhyun tak mengkhianatinya. Ia percaya dengan Baekhyun.

"Dae, kau tahu, Luhan akan menikah dengan Sehun" ucap Baekhyun

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm, tapi aku merasa sedih". Baekhyun mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Luhan akan pindah ke China bersama Sehun. Pasti aku akan merasa kesepian tanpanya"

Daehyun tersenyum pada kekasihnya itu. Ia mengerti Baekhyun akan ditinggal oleh sahabat terdekatnya. Daehyunpun menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Tenang saja, kau tak akan merasa kesepian. Aku akan selalu menemanimu. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku berjanji"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar kata kata Daehyun. Ia merasa lega sekarang.

"Kau sudah selesai makan kan. Aku akan mencuci piring lalu mandi" ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau belum mandi? Pantas saja bau hahah" ejek Daehyun

"Enak saja! badanku tidak bau"

"Ya sudah, kau mandi sana"

.

Malamnya, Baekhyun dan Daehyun duduk bersama di sofa sambil menonton TV. Lebih tepatnya Baekhyun duduk sambil menekuk kakinya di depan Daehyun dan Daehyun memeluknya dari belakang. Mereka sama sama menikmati kebersamaan saat ini. Baekhyun sangat merindukan pelukan Daehyun. ia merasa sangat senang saat ini. Namun ia memikirkan sesuatu.

"Dae.." panggil Baekhyun.

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau benar benar tidak akan meninggalkanku?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja.. Appamu.. . ia tidak suka denganku. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu.."

Daehyun mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia sebenarnya juga bingung bagaimana membuat Appanya bisa menerima Baekhyun. Tetapi ia tak akan menyerah. Ia harus bisa memperjuangkan Baekhyun.

"Kau tak usah memikirkan Appaku. Aku akan berusaha membuat appa menerimamu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku berjanji"

"Janji?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

Daehyun tertsenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu. Iapun membalas kelingking Baekhyun.

"Aku berjanji".

 **TBC**

Yaampun maaf banget lama yang update T_T . Aku sibuk banget akhir akhir ini. Maaf di chap ini tidak sesuai harapan. Ini bikinnya juga ngebut soalnya – hehe. Oiya, makasih banyak ya yang udah ngereview ff ini :3 makasih banget. Buat yang tanya ini DaeBaek atau ChanBaek, tenang aja ini DaeBaek kok ._. pokoknya makasih banyak udah mau baca ff ini :3 tunggu chap selanjutnya ya~ hehe


	4. Chapter 4

**HEARTBREAK**

Author : hikachaan21

Rating : T

Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Main cast : Jung Daehyun, Byun Baekhyun

Chap 4 updated!

DaeBaek story!

YAOI! Typo(s)!

.

.

"APA?! DAEHYUN TAK ADA DI KAMARNYA?!"

Teriakan Yunho terdengar sangat keras. Sunhwa yang ada di hadapannya pun hanya tertunduk takut karena Tuannya marah. Jaejoong dan Sooyeon turun ke bawah karena mendengar teriakan Yunho.

"Sayang, kenapa kau berteriak?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Daehyun tidak ada dikamarnya! Bagaimana ia bisa keluar dari kamarnya" balas Yunho.

Mendengar hal itu Sooyeon sedikit terkesiap. Ia tak ingin Yunho sampai tahu Daehyun ada dimana. Apalagi yang membebaskan Daehyun dirinya.

"Apa?! Daehyun tak ada dikamarnya?! Bagaimana caranya ia bisa kabur" ucap Jaejoong lemah.

Yunho sedikit menaruh curiga pada Sooyeon. Karena ia yang paling terakhir meninggalkan rumah tadi pagi. Merasa diperhatikan Yunho, detak jantung Sooyeon berdegup sangat kencang.

"Sooyeon, apa kau ada hubungannya dengan ini semua?" tanya Yunho.

"M-maksud, appa?" balas Sooyeon tergagap.

"Kau yang membebaskan Daehyun?"

Sooyeon terkejut. Ia tak menyangka ia langsung menjadi sasaran utama Yunho. Sooyeon hanya terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Jika ia mengaku, Daehyun pasti akan tambah tersiksa dan Baekhyun pasti yang akan disalahkan.

"Sooyeon jawab pertanyaan, Appa"

"I-Iya, aku yang membebaskan Daehyun"

"Beraninya kauu—"

Yunho hendak menampar Sooyeon namun ditahan oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong tak menyangka Yunho akan tega menampar Sooyeon.

"Hentikan!" teriak Jaejoong.

"Dimana Daehyun sekarang?!" bentak Yunho.

"Aku tak tahu!"

"Jangan bohong!"

"Sungguh aku tak tahu! Aku hanya membebaskannya, aku tak tahu ia dimana sekarang!"

Yunho mengacak rambut frustasi. Padahal ia sudah berencana untuk menjodohkan Daehyun dengan putri rekan kerjanya tetapi rencana itu dihancurkan dengan kaburnya Daehyun.

"Appa tak habis pikir denganmu"

"Seharusnya aku yang berucap begitu! Aku tak habis pikir dengan Appa. Kenapa Appa mengurung Daehyun?! Jika Appa mengatakan 'itu semua untuk kebaikan Daehyun', Appa salah besar! Daehyun sangat frustasi dikurung di dalam kamar, aku tak ingin ia sampai depresi. Aku sayang dengan Daehyun. apa salahku jika aku membebaskan Daehyun?!"

Sooyeon kemudian meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong di ruang tengah. Yunho termenung mendengar kata kata Sooyeon. Jaejoong mengelus lengan suaminya agar sedikit tenang.

"Sooyeon benar, Daehyun bisa depresi jika kau menekannya terus terusan. Kau menyalahkan Daehyun hanya karena ia mencintai Baekhyun"

.

.

1 bulan telah berlalu. Yunho sama sekali tak mendapat kabar tentang Daehyun. Jaejoong terus terusan khawatir dengan keadaan anak laki laki satu satunya itu yang entah menghilang kemana. Sooyeon sebetulnya merasa kasihan pada ibunya, tetapi bagaimana lagi.

Di lain sisi, Baekhyun sedang asik menyiapkan sarapan untuk Daehyun. Mereka makan bersama seperti biasanya. Sudah sebulan Daehyun tinggal di apartemen Baekhyun. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Daehyun hampir tak pernah keluar dari apartemen Baekhyun. Terkadang hanya keluar untuk ke minimarket. Namun pernah sekali ia keluar dari apartemen bertemu dengan orang suruhan ayahnya. Dengan sangat buru buru ia kembali ke apartemen Baekhyun.

"Daehyun-ah, aku pergi ke Cafe dulu ne" ucap Baekhyun sambil memakai sepatu.

"Hati hati di jalan, Baek" balas Daehyun mengusap lembut kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengecup sekilas bibir Daehyun lalu pergi keluar apartemen. Daehyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Ia benar benar bahagia bisa tinggal bersama Baekhyun. Terkadang ia rindu pada keluarganya. Ia tak pernah menghubungi keluarganya sejak pergi dari rumah. Namun jika ia menampakkan diri didepan ayahnya, ia yakin pasti ia akan dihajar habis habisan. Cukup kemarin ia berpisah dengan Baekhyun. Daehyun tak ingin kembali berpisah dengan Baekhyun.

.

Baekhyun terlihat sangat kebosanan di ruangan kerjanya. Sedari tadi ia hanya menggeser geser kepala di atas mejanya. Entah kenapa ia hari ini sangat malas untuk bergerak. Iapun meminum cappucino nya sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Akh, aku akan kembali ke apartemen sebentar. Aku akan membeli bahan bahan untuk makan malam nanti" ucap Baekhyun.

Kemudian ia mengambil tasnya lalu keluar dari ruangannya. Sebelum pergi, ia sempat bilang pada Luhan untuk kembali ke apartemen sebentar. Luhan hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya mengerti. Baekhyun pergi ke mini market di dekat Cafenya. Iapun memilih beberapa bahan untuk menu yang ia akan masak nanti malam. 'sepertinya tteobokki enak' batin Baekhyun. Setelah membayar bahan bahan tersebut, ia keluar dari mini market menuju halte bus. Pandangannya tertuju pada sosok wanita yang sedang menatap ponselnya yang akan menyebrang.

"Bukankah itu Nyonya Jung?" gumam Baekhyun.

Terlihat Jaejoong menatap ke arah ponselnya dan terus berjalan. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari ada mobil yang melaju ke arahnya. Jaejoong tak melihat jika traffic light untuk pejalan kaki sudah menunjukan tanda berhenti berjalan. Terlihat mobil yang sedang melaju cukup kencang menuju ke arah Jaejoong.

"NYONYA JUNG AWAS!" teriak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung berlari dengan kencang menuju ke arah Jaejoong. Baekhyun langsung melindungi Jaejoong dengan memeluknya dan menariknya hingga terjatuh mengenai aspal jalanan. Mobil yang sedang melaju tersebut langsung mengerem mendadak karena tiba tiba ada seseorang muncul di depan mobilnya. Jaejoong dan Baekhyun jatuh terseret tak jauh dari mobil itu berhenti

"HEI KALAU JALAN LIHAT LIHAT!" teriak pengemudi mobil tersebut.

Setelah berteriak mobil itu kembali berjalan tanpa mempedulikan Jaejoong dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun melepas pelukannya pada Jaejoong dan memegangi tangan kakinya yang terluka. Jaejoong masih shock dengan kejadian barusan dan ia baru menyadari jika Baekhyun yang menyelamatkannya tadi.

"Baek-Baekhyun? Kau Baekhyun kan? Astaga nak, kau terluka!" seru Jaejoong

Baekhyun hanya meringis kesakitan sambil berusaha berdiri dengan dibantu Jaejoong. Baekhyun merasakan perih luar biasa di bagian tangan dan kakinya akibat terseret diatas aspal. Baekhyun berusaha mengambil tas dan barang belanjaannya yang terjatuh di jalanan.

"Baekhyun, biar kuantar kau ke rumah sakit" ucap Jaejoong lembut.

"Ah aniya, aku tidak kenapa napa" balas Baekhyun sopan.

"Kalau begitu kuantar kau pulang"

"Ah tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri, Nyonya Jung"

NYUT! Baekhyun semakin meringis kesakitan karena luka lukanya. Ia ingin cepat cepat pulang dan segera mengobati lukanya. Jaejoong merasa kasihan sekaligus bersalah pada Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, dan aku tidak menerima penolakan" ucap Jaejoong.

Baekhyun akhirnya hanya bisa menuruti Jaejoong. Jaejoong membantu Baekhyun untuk merjalan menuju mobilnya yang tak jauh dari situ. Sopir Jaejoong membukakkan pintu untuk mereka berdua masuk. Selama perjalanan Jaejoong membantu Baekhyun untuk membalut lukanya dengan sapu tangan agar darahnya tidak mengalir terus. Baekhyun dengan sangat amat terpaksa memberitahukan dimana apartemennya berada pada Jaejoong. Ia hanya berharap tidak terjadi apa apa setelah ini. Setelah sampai ketika Baekhyun hendak keluar dari mobil, Jaejoong menahan pundak Baekhyun.

"Biar kuantar masuk menuju kamarmu, aku ingin sekali mengunjungi tempat tinggalmu" ucap Jaejoong

"Akh.. baiklah Nyonya Jung..." balas Baekhyun ragu.

Sekarang yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun adalah DAEHYUN. Bagaimana jika Jaejoong sampai melihat Daehyun ada di apartemennya. Ia bisa berada dalam masalah jika Jaejoong sampai tahu. Baekhyun sudah sangat ketakutan. Setelah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya, iapun membukanya. Kosong. Tak ada siapapun di dalam apartemen. Baekhyun sedikit bernafas lega. 'Mungkin Daehyun sedang keluar' batin Baekhyun.

"Nyonya Jung, silahkan duduk. Aku akan menaruh ini dan mengambil kotak obat" ucap Baekhyun

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Nyonya Jung terus, panggil aku eommonim saja" balas Jaejoong.

"Eo-Eommonim?" balas Baekhyun gugup.

"Aku tak suka dipanggil nyonya Jung terus terusan"

Baekhyun sedikit terpincang pincang ketika berjalan. Iapun segera mengambil kotak obat dan kembali ke ruang tamu. Baekhyun duduk disebelah Jaejoong dan membuka kotak obatnya. Ia meneteskan obat merah ke kapas dan menempelkannya pelan pelan ke luka yang terdapat di tangannya. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan karena lukanya terasa sangat perih ketika mengenai obat merah itu.

"Sini biar kubantu.." ucap Jaejoong lembut.

"Akh aniya nyonya—maksudku eommonim. Tidak perlu, ini hanya luka kecil" ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku merasa bersalah padamu, gara gara aku kau jadi terluka begini.."

"Tidak eommonim, jangan merasa bersalah begitu.. aku hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu.."

Jaejoong tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Ia mengambil kapas dari tangan Baekhyun dan membantu mengobati luka luka Baekhyun. Dengan perlahan ia menutup luka Baekhyun dengan plester luka.

"Melihatmu aku menjadi senang.." ucap Jaejoong.

"Senang?" balas Baekhyun bingung

"Ne.. kau terlihat baik baik saja. Aku benar benar minta maaf atas kejadian yang lalu. Suamiku orangnya memang sangat keras. Ia ingin Sooyeon dan Daehyun menjadi orang nomor 1. Dan lagi... kau mirip dengan Daehyun.."

"akh aku minta maaf eommonim.."

"kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Ini bukan salahmu.. kau mencintau Daehyun kan, itu tidak salah.."

Baekhyun terdiam. ia hanya menunduk ke bawah. Ia tak berani menatap wajah Jaejoong. Wanita disampingnya ini terlalu baik padanya. Ia sangat merasa tak enak. Apalagi Jaejoong tak tahu jika ia dan Daehyun tinggal bersama.

"Ah iya, dimana keluargamu? Kau tidak tinggal bersama keluargamu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ah tidak. Orangtuaku tinggal di Incheon. Hyungku juga sudah menikah. Ia tinggal di Busan sekarang bersama istrinya. Aku tinggal di apartemen ini karena dekat dengan universitas ku dulu. Apartemen ini juga dekat dengan Caffeku" jelas Baekhyun

"Kau tinggal sendiri?"

"I-iya.."

Jelas Baekhyun tidak tinggal sendiri saat ini. Tapi ia tak mungkin bilang kalau ia tinggal dengan Daehyun. Ia tak tahu harus menjelaskan apa. Jaejoong tertarik pada sebuah sapu tangan yang tergeletak diatas meja. Iapun mengambilnya.

"Bukankah ini milik Daehyun? bahkan baunya parfum milik Daehyun" ucap Jaejoong.

"Be-benarkah? I-ini milikku eommonim" jawab Baekhyun terbata bata.

"Nak, apa kau bertemu dengan Daehyun? katakan padaku nak.. aku benar benar merindukan anakku.. ia sudah sebulan ini kabur dari rumah, aku benar benar stress memikirkannya.. aku tak bisa tidur dengan tenang karena terus memikirkan Daehyun.. tolong katakan padaku dimana Daehyun.."

"Aku.."

DING! Tiba tiba pintu apartemen Baekhyun terbuka. Muncul sosok lelaki memasuki apartemen Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan Jaejoong sangat terkejut ketika melihat sosok lelaki itu.

"Daehyun.." ucap Jaejoong pelan.

Daehyun benar benar tak menyangka Jaejoong berada di apartemen Baekhyun. Ia melihat Baekhyun hanya menunduk. Daehyun langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dan berdiri di depannya seolah olah melindungi Baekhyun dari Jaejoong. Jaejoong sedih melihat tingkah Daehyun. apa ia sekejam itu sampai sampai Daehyun takut jika ia akan melukai Baekhyun. Jaejoong tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Ia memegang kedua tangan Daehyun meyakinkan.

"Daehyun kumohon jangan seperti ini, eomma benar benar merindukanmu.. apa kau tak merindukan eomma? Eomma terus memikirkanmu setiap saat. Eomma selalu memikirkan keadaanmu. Tetapi kenapa kau bertingkah seolah olah eomma akan menyakiti Baekhyun? Kumohon jangan seperti ini.. maafkan perbuatan Appamu yang telah menyakitimu dan Baekhyun.. tolong kembalilah ke rumah.." ucap Jaejoong pasrah.

"Eomma.." balas Daehyun pelan.

Tanpa pikir panjang Daehyun langsung memeluk Jaejoong. Jika ditanya apa ia merindukan keluarganya, ya, Daehyun sangat merindukan keluarganya. Terutama Jaejoong dan Sooyeon. Tetapi ia tak bisa kembali ke rumahnya. Jika ia kembali pasti Yunho akan sangat marah. Dan lagi, ia pasti akan dijodohkan. Perlahan Daehyun melepas pelukannya.

"Aku tak bisa kembali ke rumah, eomma..." ucap Daehyun

"Kenapa Dae..?"

"Aku ingin bersama Baekhyun. Jika aku kembali Appa pasti akan marah besar padaku. Ia sudah berencana menjodohkanku, aku tidak mau.. aku tidak mau dikurung kembali didalam kamar.. aku—aku hanya mencintai Baekhyun, aku hanya ingin bersama Baekhyun.. kenapa tidak ada yang mengerti. Aku sudah sangat lelah menuruti perintah appa. Sejak masih kecil sampai sekarang, aku ingin menentukan pilihanku sendiri.."

"Dae, eomma mengerti perasaanmu. Eomma menerima Baekhyun. Asal kau bahagia, eomma pasti menerima. Tetapi kembalilah ke rumah.."

"Eomma, aku berjanji pasti akan kembali. Tetapi tidak sekarang. Saat ini eomma sudah tahu keberadaanku, eomma bisa mengunjungiku kapan saja. tetapi jangan bilang pada appa.. kumohon"

Jaejoong mengusap air matanya. Jaejoong harus mengerti perasaan Daehyun. ia tak bisa memaksa Daehyun untuk pulang ke rumah. Setidaknya ia sudah bertemu dengan Daehyun. itu bisa mengobati rasa rindunya pada Daehyun.

"Eomma pulang dulu. Kau baik baik disini. Jangan merepotkan Baekhyun. Jaga kesehatanmu" ucap Jaejoong.

"Eomma hati hati di jalan ne" balas Daehyun.

"Baekhyun-ah, jaga anakku baik baik, ne"

"Baik, eommonim"

Setelah mengantar Jaejoong sampai ke depan pintu, Daehyun menghampiri Baekhyun. Ia melihat balutan luka di tubuh Baekhyun. Daehyun kembali melirik Baekhyun. Ia mengangkat tangan Baekhyun dan mengusap balutan itu.

"Aku butuh penjelasan untuk ini" ucap Daehyun.

"Tadi saat aku ingin pulang aku melihat eomma mu, ia menyebrang tanpa melihat keadaan sekitar. Ia akan ditabrak mobil, aku langsung menyelamatkannya. Badanku terkena aspal jalanan, eommamu baik baik saja. jadi tenanglah.." jelas Baekhyun.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu.. ia mengantarku pulang. Aku sudah berusaha menolak tetapi ia memaksa. Aku tidak tega untuk menolaknya. Kupikir eommamu hanya mengantarku sampai di luar saja, tetapi ia meminta agar mengajaknya masuk.."

Daehyun membawa Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya. Ia mengusap lembut rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan Daehyun. ia mengerti Daehyun sangat mengkhawatirkannya karena tiba tiba Daehyun melihat Jaejoong berada di apartemennya.

"Aku khawatir padamu, kupikir eomma berkata macam macam padamu.." ucap Daehyun lembut.

"Tidak eommamu sangat baik padaku.. ia tidak menyakitiku sama sekali.. jangan berprasangka buruk pada eommamu sendiri"

"Kuharap tidak ada kejadian buruk setelah ini.."

.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang sedang bekerja disampingnya. Yunho terlihat fokus pada pekerjaan yang sedang ia kerjakan di laptopnya. Kepala Jaejoong bersandar pada bahu Yunho. Yunho menghentikan pekerjaannya sebentar, ia mengusap pipi Jaejoong.

"Kenapa belum tidur? Ini sudah malam" ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong tak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya mengingat kejadian tadi siang dimana Baekhyun menyelamatkannya. Yunho merasa ada yang tidak beres pada diri Jaejoong.

"Tadi siang aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun" ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho membulatkan matanya. Sangat jelas Yunho masih mengingat Baekhyun. Masih teringat kejadian sebulan yang lalu saat ia mengusir kasar Baekhyun keluar dari rumah.

"Baekhyun?" ucap Yunho.

"Ia menyelamatkanku. Aku hampir tertabrak mobil tadi siang. Jika Baekhyun tidak menyelamatku mungkin saat ini kau sedang melihatku terbaring di rumah sakit. Kau harus berterima kasih padanya..."

Yunho tak percaya dengan ucapan Jaejoong. Benarkah Baekhyun menyelamatkan istrinya? Ia sedikit membuka pandangan jika Baekhyun adalah orang yang baik.

"Aku juga bertemu dengan Daehyun"

"Apa?! Kau bertemu dengan Daehyun?"

"Ne.. ia tinggal bersama Baekhyun"

"Dimana Baekhyun tinggal?!"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya padamu.."

"Wae?!"

Yunho terkejut dengan kata kata Jaejoong. Kenapa ia tak boleh tahu dimana Daehyun sekarang. Yunho dari awal sudah menduga pasti Daehyun berada di tempat yang tak jauh dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau harus berjanji padaku"

"Berjanji?"

"Kau harus berjanji untuk tidak menyakiti Baekhyun dan Daehyun. Mereka saling mencintai, apa kau tidak mengerti itu? Aku tak ingin melihat Daehyun tertekan olehmu. Kau memaksa Daehyun untuk menuruti perjodohan itu. aku tidak ingin melihat Daehyun sedih, aku ingin melihat Daehyun bahagia. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia jika bersama dengan Baekhyun. Berjanjilah untuk tidak memisahkan mereka. Tolong terima hubungan mereka.."

"Tapi.."

"Kumohon.. kau ingin Daehyun bahagia kan.."

Yunho memikirkan kata kata Jaejoong. Apa ia sudah sangat kejam pada Daehyun. Ia piikir semua yang telah ia lakukan pada Daehyun akan membuat Daehyun senang. Ia pikir dengan Daehyun yang pintar dan bisa menjadi pemimpin bisa membuat Daehyun bahagia. Yunho sekarang sadar ia tak bisa memaksa Daehyun lebih jauh. Ia harus mendengar apa yang diinginkan Daehyun sebenarnya.

"Baiklah.."

"Kau berjanji?"

"Janji"

"Besok aku akan mengantarmu menemui mereka berdua" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Pagi yang sangat cerah. Baekhyun asik menonton TV bersama Daehyun melihat acara musik. Masih ada sekitar 1 jam sebelum Baekhyun pergi ke Cafe. Luka luka Baekhyun kemarin sudah sedikit sembuh. Masih terasa sakit namun tidak seperti kemarin. Baekhyun bermanja ria pada Daehyun. ia memeluk erat tangan Daehyun dan mengusapkan wajahnya pada pundak Daehyun.

"Yak! Kau kenapa seperti ini" ucap Daehyun sambil tertawa.

"Aku sedang sakit, apa kau tak tahuu"

"Kemari kau heh"

Daehyun membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Baekhyun jatuh diatas Daehyun dan memeluk Daehyun erat. Ia sangat suka dipeluk oleh Daehyun. ia sangat senang dengan momen seperti ini. Daehyun mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut. Daehyun menghisap hisap bibir Baekhyun yang menurut Daehyun rasanya seperti strawberry. Baekhyun membalas ciuman Daehyun. ia menghisap hisap bibir bawah Daehyun yang tebal. DING DONG! Terdengar bel apartemen Baekhyun berbunyi. Dengan berat hati Daehyun melepas ciumannya. Daehyun mengusap bibir tipis Baekhyun yang basah.

"Biar kubukakan pintunya" ucap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan kearah pintu apartemennya. Baekhyun berpikir siapa yang datang pagi pagi seperti ini. Di bukakan pintu itu oleh Baekhyun. Ia langsung membulatkan matanya terkejut setelah melihat siapa yang ada dibalik pintu.

"A-Annyeonghaseyo Tuan Jung, Nyonya Jung" sapa Baekhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Daehyun penasaran siapa yang datang pagi pagi. Ia melihat Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya. Ia segera menyusul Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun siapa yang—"

Daehyun terkejut setengah mati ketika melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong yang berada di balik pintu. Baekhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya karena takut. Daehyun menyembunyikan Baekhyun dibalik tubuhnya.

"Apa apaan ini..." ucap Daehyun.

"Kau tak mengijinkan kami masuk?" ucap Jaejoong

"Eomma.."

"Appa ingin bicara padamu.."

Daehyun membukakan pintu pada mereka berdua. Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk diruang tamu. Daehyun menarik Baekhyun kearah dapur ke tempat yang tak terlihat oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Kenapa mereka bisa berada disini?" tanya Daehyun.

"Aku tak tahu! Aku tak menyangka mereka akan datang kesini" balas Baekhyun.

Daehyun menghela napas berat. Ia tak menyangka jika kedua orangtuanya akan datang. Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya dan menutuipinya dengan tangan.

"Aku takut.." ucap Baekhyun pelan.

Daehyun memeluk Baekhyun. Ia berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun. Ia dapat merasakan jika Baekhyun benar benar takut.

"Tenanglah semua akan baik baik saja"

Daehyun dan Baekhyun keluar dari dapur menghampiri Yunho dan Jaejoong. Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Daehyun sambil memegangi ujung bajunya. Jantungnya berdebar sangat keras karena ketakutan.

"Mau apa kalian kesini.." ucap Daehyun membuka pembicaraan.

"Appa ingin berbicara sesuatu.." balas Yunho.

"aku tidak ingin mendengar tentang perjodohan itu.."

"Bukan, bukan itu yang ingin appa bicarakan"

"Lalu?"

"Appa ingin minta maaf padamu. Appa minta maaf telah membuatmu tersiksa. Kupikir aku telah melakukan yang terbaik untukmu ternyata salah. Appa telah melakukan kesalahan besar.."

"Untuk Baekhyun, aku benar benar minta maaf padamu. Aku minta maaf karena telah berbuat kasar padamu. Aku benar benar berterima kasih padamu karena kau telah menyelamatkan istriku kemarin. Kau mau memaafkanku?"

Daehyun sangat terkejut dengan permintaan maaf Yunho. Lebih lebih Baekhyun benar benar tak menyangka jika Yunho akan meminta maaf padanya. Ia melihat sisi dimana Yunho orang yang sangat menyayangi keluarganya.

"Tuan Jung, anda tak perlu minta maaf. Aku sudah memaafkan anda sejak dulu. Aku sudah melupakan kejadian kemarin" ucap Baekhyun lembut.

"Kau orang yang sangat baik. Pantas Daehyun sangat mencintaimu" balas Yunho.

Daehyun tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia lega karena Yunho samasekali tidak marah padanya. Ia lega karena Yunho dapat menerima Baekhyun.

"Appa, maafkan aku karena telah kabur dari rumah" ucap Daehyun.

TAK! Yunho menjitak kepala Daehyun. Jaejoong menahan tawa karena Daehyun meringis kesakitan karena jitakan Yunho.

"Dasar anak nakal! Apa kau tak tahu bagaimana appa dan eomma mengkhawatirkanmu" ucap Yunho.

"Jika aku tak kabur, appa akan menjodohkanku. Aku tidak mau" balas Daehyun.

"Appa sudah membatalkan perjodohan itu"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. bagaimana kalau kalian menikah?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya sempurna. Ia tak percaya dengan ucapan Yunho barusan. Wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi merah. Seketika ia benar benar gugup.

"Maaf, Tuan Jung. Tapi tapi—" ucap Baekhyun.

"Appa, kau tidak bercanda?" ucap Daehyun.

"Tidak, aku benar benar serius" balas Yunho santai.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya malu. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya. Wajahnya benar benar sudah merah. Daehyun bahagia dengan kata kata Yunho. Ia telah merestui hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku tidak siap.." ucap Baekhyun.

"Hahah tentu saja kau tidak akan menikah sekarang. Kami bahkan belum bertemu dengan kedua orangtuamu. Kita hanya tinggal menunggu waktu" balas Jaejoong.

"Ah iya, Daehyun kapan kau akan kembali kerumah?" tanya Yunho.

"Eumm.. aku tidak tahu.."

"Ingat, kau masih harus mengurus perusahaan. Kau tidak kasihan pada noonamu yang sedang hamil besar?"

"Baiklah baiklah, aku mengerti"

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, kau harus bekerja di Cafe juga kan Baek" ucap Jaejoong

.

.

Saat ini Daehyun dan Baekhyun sedang berdiri di balkon menikmati keindahan kota Seoul saat malam hari. Daehyun memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Baekhyun benar benar menikmati suasana seperti ini.

"Apa kau bahagia?" tanya Daehyun.

"tentu saja" balas Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak siap pulang ke rumah. Aku ingin tinggal disini"

"Kau harus ingat pada pekerjaanmu. Mereka juga berharap kau dapat pulang ke rumah"

"Yang jelas aku sangat bahagia karena sudah mendapat kepastian untuk menikah denganmu. Aku mencintaimu, Baek"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Dae"

TBC.

YAAMPUN MAAF BANGET UPDATENYA LAMA (_ _) aku bener bener sibuk akhir akhir ini. Tugasku banyak banget jadi gak punya waktu – aku nulis ff cuma kalo ada waktu luang. Jadi aku minta maaf ya. maaf juga kalo lanjutannya jelek— buat yang tanya Jongdae, Luhan, Minseok cowok ato cewek. Mereka disini COWOK :3 karena ini ff yaoi ya cowok dong ya (?) xD trus siapa anaknya Jongwoon sama Sooyeon nanti? Masih rahasia juga :3 makasih banyak yang udah ngereview ff ini xD makasih banget.

Oh iya aku bikin ff baru, judulnya DEAR MY FAMILY. FF NamJin + Suga & CL :3 Genrenya Family kok :3 dibaca yaa~~ *Lol* xD


End file.
